GRMM Volume 2
by Ghostofthecitypast
Summary: Hello! and Welcome back to GRMM,now were in volume 2 this is where the story will now progress further that volume 1 and maybe a better progression on character? only one way to find out, LET'S GO!
1. Chapter 1: Waking Nighmare

Hello there and welcome to Volume 2, this is the continuation of Volume , this takes place 3 days after chapter 10 ended and everything when into anarchy and blood shed, Read Volume 1 to get up to speed

Anyways I hope you enjoy Volume 2

see ya

p.s i don't anything except my ocs

* * *

in a Dark cold Cell with rusty metal bars on the front and body everywhere, Blood and Guts all over the outside and near the cells, and a Operating table in the middle of the room

In one of the cells is Team YRRN, who is just waking up and feeling like garbage

"What happened?" said Ringo while clutching his head

"I don't know but I feel very crappy " said Yang while rubbing her eyes

"what did we do last night? How did we get into this cell?" Said Ryan Who just Woke up on the wrong side of the bed

"Can you guys shut up?" said Niya

"Wait Cell?" Said Yang Confusingly

Yang got up and looks around the cell, the cell has Two Bunk beds, a sink and a Toilet

"Well in looks like we're in prison" Said Yang Nonchalantly

"And Also Dead Bodies! " Said Ringo

"What really? I thought It was Halloween or some cheap horror set" said Yang surprised

Ryan got up the walks on to the bars and inspect the body in front

"Nope their Real dead bodies and also been dead for days" said Ryan

"wait days? How long have we Slept?" said Ringo

"I don't know too but we need to get out of here" said Ryan

"Leave it to me" Proudly said Yang as she proceeded to Bend open the Bars

After Yang Bend open the Bars, Ringo Tries to Wake Up Niya but she still sleeping, Ringo Tried again and She Woke Up

"What the Hell you want?" drowsly Said Niya

"We're leaving Niya" said Ringo

"Why? Were are we?" Said Niya while she gets up and Streches

"Some prison cell" said Ringo

"Wait did we get arrested?" Said Niya

"Nope and we don't know too" said Ryan

"Then What we Wait for? Let's go" said Niya

Niya Was the First head out of the cell followed by Yang, Ringo, Then Ryan

After they left the cell, they a loud Scream of some what familiar person

"Whoes that?" said Ringo

Yang Began to get angry for some reason and she clutches her hands

"Ruby" Yang Said Angrily

Yang Sprints to the scream of Ruby leaving Her Team Behind

"Yang Wait!" Shouted Ringo

Ringo, Ryan, and Niya was about chase after their leader until Ringo Heard a voice on one of the cells but He got Left Behind his team

"huh?" Ringo Noticed the Voice and he starts looking around the Room until he Heard some Shouts his Name

He turned to the left and Saw Team KLTR minus Ruby inside the cell

Ringo run over to the Team and Asked What happened to them

"I'm just as confused as you" Said Kat

"LET US OUT,LET US OOOOOOOOOUT!" Said a Panicking Lon while furiously pulling on the bars while furiously Shaking her head

"Whoa Calm Down, I will" said a shocked Ringo

Ringo puts his hands on the Bars And Started to bend the Bars open

As Ringo is done bending the Bars, Lon Jumps on Ringo and Kisses His Face,Ringo Didn't Expect which cause Him to fall down

"thankyouthankyou" Lon Said In between kisses

"Lon!" Shouted Tan

"Yes?" Said Lon

"Please Don't do that again" said Tan

"Aww I was just showing some appreciation" said Lon while Getting off of Ringo

"Wanna Kiss As well?" Said Lon While Looking at Tan Seductively, "no" Said Tan in a Monetone voice,"aww next time" sadly said Lon

Ringo Slowly Got up and dusted himself off

"Alright with that done lets find the others" said Ringo

"Right" said Kat

Team KLT with Ringo Heads out the room and on to the hallway

the hallways are filled with bloody bodies some pinned on the walls then Suddenly sound to be gun shots and glass breaking which startled the Team and Ringo

"it's that Bliss?" questioned Ringo to Kat ,"i'm not sure but lets find out"

Team KLT/R Run towards the Sounds, as the sounds are getting close they see a Door Frame which leads to big room and they see Team BRND minus the D fight off a Very agile Swordsman that wear the same outfit as Grimm but in white and His Hair is spiked up and color red,as they get close to the Door frame a giant axe blocks their path

"whoa big axe" said a surprised Lon, as they backed away a lower half of a Gargantuan Metallic Knight walks behind the axe and picks it up then it crashed the door frame reveling the full knight

"oh my g-RUN!" Shouted Kat, and they immediately Run Away From the Knight and the knight gives chase

as they were Running away,Lon Summoned Maki's Hammer then Changes it to the Minigun And Positions it above her head while facing the barrel to the knight then shoots it

Ringo Looked At Lon in Confusion and amazement at the same time

"Okay How Do keep her calm?" Ringo Questioned

"Simple, Fear" Kat Answered while she gave a Cold stare at Ringo and it sends chills down his spine

"Umm...Hey a Room!" Ringo Pointed out

in front Of them a door way leading to A Large Room Filled with Large Metal Containers, as they head inside the Large Room they split up And Hid Behind the Containers

the knight Crash through the door way and seem to lost track of the Four, instead of searching for the four, it instead picks up one Container and Blindly Throws it to other containers

*Ringo's pov*

As i hide behind the container, i heard a very loud scream and gunshots, i moved to the edge of corners and peek behind, as i peak i saw Lon Shoot the knight like crazy and the knight blocking?, I looked closer to the knight and it's body has many bullet holes

while i see the knight is blocking the shots, it picks up a container behind it and throws it to the ceiling

"what the?" I thought to myself

"Ha! Try and Hit me next time" Lon Shouted and Got back to shooting

i looked to the ceiling and saw the Container but their something pouring out of it

"wait is that!" i exclaimed

the Substance that is pour out of it is Gasoline and it was about to pour onto Lon

I ran Out of the container and Ran as Quickly as it can,I reached Lon in a Nick of time and Tackle her out of way

I Got off Lon and Stood while Dusting myself off, i help up Lon then She Proceed To Hug me for some reason

"uhhh..." i thought to myself while i struggle to push her off "Lon,Lon Hey" awhile I shake her

i turn back to the knight and Suddenly a Container Came Flying In front of me, I Stopped the incoming Container and Pushed it Back as hard as i can and it flew across the room

i tried to catch my breath but the Knight Picks Up Two Containers and Throws it at me

i didn't even try to Catch with my hands instead i caught it with my body and a Very Painful shock shoot up my body

after the throw from the knight, i Crash Land To Another Container Squeezing me Very tightly, I Didn't Feel Anything on my lower Body and Getting Very Very Weak in the Process

"Well This how i Die Huh? I thought i would die by nuclear fire but this is better" I thought to myself, after that Thought my consciousness is slowly fading away

Yang's Pov*

in a Very Rusty Cells Next to where Ringo is, YRN is Searching for Ruby in one of the Rooms and After few minutes they found the Source of the Screaming behind a wooden Door covered with Blood and Sign That Reads "HIGH VOLTAGE DO NOT ENTER"

"I LIKE CARE!" I angrily Shouted while Kicking Down the Door, Inside i Saw Ruby Strap on a Electric Chair That Puts out 10MV every shock

"RUBY" I shouted

i run up to Ruby then i Rip off the Straps Restraining her and Gets her off the Chair

Ruby is on my arms lifeless i shake her to wake her up but to no avail, Tears Starts Forming, Grips starts Tightening, and i Shouted With Full On Rage

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", My Hair Glows So Bright That i can Match The Sun,A see through Flame Color Dragon Tail on my Behind and also a See Through Dragon Arms with matching colors on my arms and my eyes turns into a Dragon Eyes

*Ryan's Pov*

I'm very shock to a Ultra Break Right In front of me and At the Same time Very Interested to see to

"Fascinating, Everyone Thought it was just a myth but we have proof now!" i said to myself

i walked towards Yang while shielding my eyes from her brightness, I Reached her and Kneel down to her level and Rested my Hand on her Shoulder

She Turned to me with her Dragon eyes

"Hey your still Yang?" i said to her, She nodded while still have a Angry expression,"Let me heal her" i tried to reach Ruby But Yang Growled At Me while she moved her away from me, "Please" Yang Thought about it for a second then placed Ruby in front of me while she Move outta of the way

"Thank you" i said to her, i hover my hand on to her body and i chant an Healing Spell

"for the light bring healing and Dark bring killing, i call upon thee the light and dark to resurrect a wilted soul, a lifeless husk,a body with a thousand pain, i call upon thee Soothing Light and Darking Shroud to come forth Risuscitare" i Chanted

Ruby Starts Glowing with White and Black Aura on her body while hovering on the ground

"Dammi la luce, Dai l'oscurita, e inisieme abbiamo alzato un guscio!"

Ruby Suddenly waking up and Gasping for Air

"*cough* *cough* what *cough* happened *cough*"

Yang Picks Up Ruby and Hugs her Tightly while tears are forming on her eye

"RUBY! YOUR ALIVE " Yang Said Happily

"Yang,i won't be if you hug me like this" Ruby with her Voice Pitched up

"oh sorry" Yang Puts down Ruby

Ruby Dusted herself off

"Good Thing you..." while she looks up to Yang, Ruby Stared at Yang in awe to see her sister changed

"Yang is that you?" she softly said

"Yeah but..." Yang looked at her hands

" .AWESOME!" She Shouted while she throws her arms in the Air

"Yea, Yea You Feel Awesome,can we go now?" Niya Said with annoyance in her voice

"Do i sense jealously on your voice niya? you "niya" Chill down" Yang Jokingly Said

"Shut up!" Niya Stormed out of the room

"Yang that was really bad even for you" Groan Ryan

"Well Im just getting "Heat Up" " And Everyone Groan after the pun

"oh come i was just "Drag on" the Jokes"

"Please stop" RR said it at the same time

*Grimm's Pov*

somewhere on a Catwalk Grimm on the floor and A Tall Skinny man distanced from him, the man has snake-tailed Red hair down to his waist,collected in a ponytail,he wears a White business suit, his jacket is unbuttoned, and under it is a Black shirt with mathing pants and Black shoes, he wields a Long Bladed katana With a Yellow and Crimson Sheath

"Well it ain't This Disappointing, here i thought you have the gift but i was wrong" said the Tall man

i got to my knees and catch my breath

"sorry for the crap show" i tiredly said

the Tall man suddenly appears in front me with his katana out ready to kill

"Goodbye...Forever" he reels back his katana to the side and swings it

i manage to block the attack with my katana but i broke and in the process have my arm clean off

"AGHHHHHHH!" I Yelled out in pain

the tall man proceed to pick me up by the collar and points his katana on my neck

"i hope it was worth it" he said then proceed to throw me off the catwalk

after that throw i landed on a concrete floor face first and i laid their motionless but still breathing,then i heard something beeping but having no strength to turn around or even getting up

"that beeping..." i thought to myself "guess i die then"

the beeping is getting faster and faster then everything when silent for few seconds then a large boom after

*Rain's Pov*

Outside of a Large Fort, Everyone except Grimm is on the helipad and carrier copter is ready for them but their still waiting for Grimm to come

"Wants Taking Him so long?" i said

"Maybe Let's He-" Maki got cut off by the Explosion from the Fort

"NOOOOO!" Me and Mari Screamed at the explosion

We sprinted towards to the entrance but as we we're about to head inside, a pile of ruble blocked the entrance

"nononononoononon" i and Mari said in a fast manner as we try to remove the rubble as quickly but the rubble keep on piling up,then i felt some pulling back

*Mari's Pov*

"wait Maki We need to save him" said Rain while we're being drag away from the entrance

"do you think we can save him now?" Maki Said with a hint of annoyance

"his our leader and we just going to abandoned him!?" I angrily said

"we can't do anything about expect for moving on" said Maki

I aggressively Removed Maki's hand From my shoulders

"what the he-" as I turned around to see my brother, I screamed to his face which is nothing but just a Hole, I looked around and everything is covered in mist, I turnback to my brother to see hishis has disappeared

"what the hell, whats happening?!" I said in panic, then a sound of door opening out of nowhere which I got slightly startled, I turn back to see a person In front of the door with a Light behind the door luminating behind him

"umm hello?" while I wave to the Figure but it didn't respond instead it pulled out a Gun on its hip and pointed to its head

"whoa, whoa, let's think rationally about this" but my plea didn't work and the figure pulled the trigger and Bits of brain matter flew out of its head and it fell down

I flinched at the sight of someone shooting their head, even though it's pretty normal to this world, but even so it's still disturbing

I walk towards the corpse and inspect the body, I turned the corpse to its face and I jerk back to the person which is Father who shot himself

I placed my hands over my mouth and feeling horrified to see Father Shot his head in front of me, then a figure shadows over me which makes me look up, as I look up to see Maki holding his hammer but his clothes are different and his hair is also different

"Maki? What happened to Dad?" I said to him but he responded with Jibberish, then Held up the hammer over his head

"wait, wait, what are you doing" I said and at the moment i get up, chains suddenly came out restricting me to get up

"What the!? Help!" but nothing happened

i cross my arms to block the attack but i didn't feel anything,as i move my arms away and suddenly i'm in a white room with beeping on my left and laying down, i slowly sit up and looked around my body and i see wire from the medical machines inserted on my skin

i was about to remove the wires, the door swing open which causes me to jump and cover my eyes, when i remove my hands from my face, i saw Maki hugging me and Rain faceplaming

"you know you'll kill her when you do that" Rain Said in disbelief

"wait, she will" said Maki

"no you idiot"

"hey come on"

Rain chuckled at the reaction and Maki Blushes

"anyway, how did you guys know i was awake?" i asked

"we didn't" my brother answered

"he just kicked down every door in the medical bay and got in trouble for it"

"a small price to pay" Maki said poetically

Rain rubs her forehead in frustration, Maki Stop hugging me and backed away

"soooo...his not here huh?" i said

"isn't it obvious?" Rain said sarcastically

"oh apparently not then" i quip back

"pfft, here i thought your hurt but no" said Rain

"anyway, let me sleep " i tiredly said for some reason, as my vision got all blurry and the room is spinning around, and also the heart rate monitor is beeping really fast while i breathe heavily

"Mari?!" was the last thing i heard before everything went dark

*Grimm's Pov*

Midnight, in a Forest, Grimm laying down face up on the grass looking up to the night sky with no clouds. just the mood and the stars covering the night sky,then something rustling on the bushes but Grimm is too Drained to look so he just listen to where the rustling is coming from before it would stop,then Grimm is being drag away by an old man and disappearing on the forest

"surviving a explosion which most hunters and huntresses could not? Impressive i would say" said the Old man with a Raspy voice "still have much to learn ,that's lasting Grimm heard before he lost consciousness

*?*

somewhere in the school, Pyrrha is all alone and she is talking with someone through her scroll

"now his gone,what's the next step?" said Pyrrha "because now we can invade but-"

"pyrrha, are you dense or something? remember they have the force field we need to disable" said a distorted voice out of the scroll

"Hey call me dense again or i'll crush your head with your metal helmet" Pyrrha threatened the person "let me finish, as i said we can invade but i have already bugged the terminal for the force field"

"sorry not sorry" the person said sarcastically "anyways, the next step is to wait for 'them' to invade then activate it"

"when will that happened?" questioned Pyrrha

"when they have the shards" answered the person

Pyrrha smirked

"good idea" after what she said, Pyrrha laughed manically for a bit then back to her scroll

"okay, you need to stop doing that before i cut off your vocal cords" said the person

"pfft, i'd like to see you try" talked backed Pyrrha

"alright we've talked enough, see you later " then the person hanged up

Pyrrha Pocketed her scroll and looks around before disappearing to the shadows and letting out a maniacal laugh after

* * *

**Chapter 1 end, well a school started like 4 weeks ago and many it's almost the midterms but i'll try not to think of it, and also it might take a long time to start the next chapter for a couple reason , one school (obvious), two i'm really serious about this story so i'll take my time in making it good instead of rushed like volume 1, well i hope you enjoyed it, see ya Ghost out**


	2. Chapter 2: Forwarding Doubt

Next Day 2:00 pm

Every leader or co-leader in Hope academy are Gathered in the auditorium and Waiting on Ozpin to announce something

In the middle of the auditorium is where Rain, Bliss, Kat, and Yang are position

"So what will he announce this time?" questioned Bliss to Rain while slightly leaning towards her

"Maybe our Kidnapping? Whatever it is it's very important" Rain answered

"let's see" Bliss said

Ozpin Walks up to the Platform while checks the Mic if it's on

"alright students" Ozpin said to get their attention "I've Gathered all of you Leaders or co-leader to tell you the details of our Urgent Mission. Now, Our Friends on MOG Propose this Mission for us to resolve, as we all aware of our interdimensional transport system or ITS is useful to our daily lives and all this is possible by the Orb of Travail Omen, now the reason that you all of you leaders or co-leaders need to know this because the orb has been shattered for a Reason that it's still needs research, the orb shattered into 5 Pieces and the pieces have been missing for also research, for time being we need to the Guardian Gates that scattered in the world, their are 5 in total and very difficult to seek or find. so good luck and Prepare for the Mission and also gather team and be on the Deploymen Bay 5:00pm. That is all"

after that announcement,Ozpin Fazed out and Everyone in the auditorium left except for Rain who just stands on the same spot, Reflecting

"i'm the team leader huh? hard to believe that i'm,a worthless,mean,insensitive faunus a leader. well i can't run away from this now..." while Rain make a fist and throw it the sky "or can i?" She Lowered her Fist down and Brisk Walked out the Auditorium

*Grimm's Pov*

in a white void that stretches for miles and miles and in the middle of it is Grimm who Suddenly wakes up and looks around the gets up and ear piercing distorted voices was heard all around him

Grimm covers his ears which didn't work as the voice keeps getting Louder and louder which causes Grimm to Scream and winched In Pain and got to his knees,then everything went silent,Grimm removed his hands from his ears and also opens his eyes, as he open his eyes he saw the bottom of a Shadowy figure in front of him, Grimm slighty Looked up to fully see the figure but instead seeing the figure, a gun barrel is placed on his forehead while the figure smiles maniacally

"what the hell is happening? why can't i move" i thought to myself

i tried to move my body but before i could struggle to move, i suddenly woke up on a bed in a Victorian-style Room, Heavily breathing and Covered in Sweat, i looked at man and immediately noticed my left forearm is different, my left forearm is replaced with a Black Malformed one and the tips of the hand is also replaced with white claws and keeping the same number of fingers

"Your alive, here i thought i brought a Corpse in my house" i heard

i direct my attention to the voice and saw a Man with a cane staring out on the window and his back turned against me, the old man turns around and walks towards me

after walking towards to me, he grab a chair and sits down on my side of the bed,looked at the old man, the old man's skin is brown with wrinkles,a white mustach,he wears a Brown trench coat with Red sleeve loop over a Red Vest with a White Undershirt and a Black tie,and Black Colonial Pants with White Boots and a Brown Hat

"so How you feeling?" Said the old Man

"Crappy" i said softly "where's my jacket?"

"Destroyed"

"Really? Bummer, i Really like that Jacket " i sadly said

"Well you don't like crap,can you stand?" Said The old Man

"i'll try"

i remove the cover and sat on the edge of the bed, as i try to get up i lost my balance and i stumble forward but luckily the old man caught me and he regains my balance, My Legs Felt Weak as i try to step forward, my head is spinning but immediately went away and my arms felt heavy a i try to move them

"why do i feel weak?" i asked the Old man

"i gave you Nerve Number, it causes your nerves to relax and rest but still working as intended" The old man answer

"then why didn't work when i check my hands a moment ago?" i ask in confusion

"the Nerve Number only works when the parts of the body is being stressed or getting stressed" he answered "but don't worry it won't last long"

"well i'm guess you used to Numb the pain,right?"

"do i have to answer a obvious question?"

"guess you did"

"anyways, after the drug wears off leave this house" said the Old man

"Wait,why? you're just gonna leave me out their?" i said in confusion "and without my weapons?"

"not my problem" said the old man while leaving the room

the moment he closes the door, the drugs wore off and i felt a rush of pain shoot up my body even though the pain was too much i hold my scream, i get up and the pain is keep getting worse and worse but i ignored it and head towards the door, as i open the door a note on the wall parallel to the door,i slowly walk to the towards the note and grab it and read it

Oh! Forget to mention

if the drug wears off the pain that suppress it will increase 10 times

so have fun

i crumple the paper and throw it on the ground and immediately regret doing so, i navigate the halls and stop a room with chains on it,i was about to touch the chains until a Handle of a Cane pushed it away from the chains and catches me off guard and i took a step back

"what're think you doing?" said the old man

"i got curious"

"leave now" he said with a hint of venom

"Why? Give me a reason or i won't" i talked back to the old man

"you annoy me, there now leave" he said

"really? what a cr-" i got cut off by old man who puts the handle of the cane behind my neck and pulls forward and directs it to the wall which causes me to flung on the wall and being pinned on the wall, i tired to get free by kicking him off but before i could kick he pins my right leg by pinning it with his knee, he puts the handle of the cane to my neck and pulls backwards causing me to choke

"wha-stop" i said while being choked

"leave now or sleep six feet under" he threats

i respond in groans

"speak child!" he slightly yelled

"i'll leave!" i yelled

after the yell he removed the cane from my neck and also removed his knee on my right leg, i gasp for air for a bit and turn around to see his face

"good" after saying that he left

"Damn his good" I said

I walked downstairs and saw the door to the outside

I opened the door and head outside, outside the mansion the view is breathing take as you can see trees for mile on end, beautiful Mountains and filled with life and color through out the world, and also my first time seeing a part of the world like, I mostly see destroyed buildings, Puddles of Radiation, dead trees, Dead people, and deserts which is a lot in this world, I walked down the steps and admire the surroundings,

my admiration was cut short by a Sudden Rain ruined my mood even more, I looked around the Place and saw a stable down next to the mansion, I quickly ran to the stable and quickly shut the doors,

"could this get any worse?" I thought to myself, getting a bit tired for what ever reason I piled hay to make a makeshift bed and uncomfortably slept,

Two hours later, the stable doors open and three hybrids drags me out of the stables, the two has blunt weapons while the other one has a Pistol and they wore similar outfits, their outfit consist of a Violet tail coat with white undershirts, black pants with brown loafers

After dragging out the stable they threw me down to ground, now covered in mud and it's still raining

I tried to get up but the one of the three pins me down to the ground

The two with the blunt weapons repeatedly hits my back and head,even though the pain from drug wears off but didn't change anything as they keep hit me

After that,one of the hybrids picked me up and and the other starts punching me in the stomach and Face, this keeps going until I was bloody and barely holding on

The punching stops then one of the hybrids grabs a rope and ties it around my neck and straggles me while laugh at me

"well this is it huh? and I didn't even say goodbye" I said in my head,while this was happening one of the men behind the other two is getting silently dragged away and killed, after that the noticed the other one is gone and Starts Searching for the other man but didn't do it because of the old man Killed them with his Hidden Blades,

The old man remove the rope around my neck then drags me back to the house

*Maki's pov*

In the GRMM Dormatory 4:49pm, Maki and Mari is waiting for Rain to came picked them up

"Wow its a down pour right now" i said while Packing the essentials for the mission trip

"yeah I hope it doesn't last long,but most importantly where is Rain? It's almost time" said Mari while making food for the trip

"I'll look for her" I said proudly "just stay here"

I finished packing then walk out to the door, but as I open the door and about walked outside, someine bump on to me and step back to see Rain stumbling with a Bottle of Beer on her hand

"oh hey *hiccup* Maki when..when did you g-get here? *hiccup*" Rain Slurred

"ughhh... Rain have you been drinking?" I obviously ask

"yeah so?" She Said while taking a sip "a-are goijg to kiwk me owt jush by driwinking?"

"No, but tell me why did you drunk?" I asked

"tat sa secwet, bwt wif yew juant tw kniw its bwcost I dwon't wadt tw bee lwedrr" she slurred

"okay, your too drunk to perform sentence right now, let's s put you to sleep" I said calmly

"nwww I want tw par-" she got cut off by felling asleep and landed on to my Arms

I furiously blushed to the point that it was visible

I removed the bottle from her hand and put her to her bed

I threw The bottle to the trash can and sat down on the chairs on the counter table

"OK now what? She here but she's drunk and we prepared for nothing" I said slightly annoyed

"Not really, we can go tomorrow, and besides she here isn't she? It's easier for us to go, instead of finding her on a bench outside" she said in a happy-sad tone "i agree that we wasted our time and she doesn't want to be a leader but their's no point in crying over it, Grimm's Gone and We still need keep moving forward even without him" she sadly said the last part while turn off the oven

the room has gone silent,feeling sadden by the passing of their leader but still having hope that they can move on without tears, the silence broke when someone knocked on the door

Me and Mari Looked to see Ozpin Standing behind the open door

"am i interrupting?" Asked Ozpin

"No sir" i said with a sad tone "we're just have a talk-"

"-about Grimm?" Ozpin finishes my sentence "i know that is a sensitive topic but i see miss Rain already passed out and you two sad as a stone,i think we need to talk about it"

"no need sir, we just need to prepare again" i nervously said

"you're the only ones left"

Me and Mari Looked at each other in surprise followed by a loud "WHAT!"

"as expected, anyways just rest and be sure to come to the deployment bay by tomorrow" Ozpin was about to close the door and leave but he seems to forgot one thing "oh yeah before i forget, don't wake up miss Rain tomorrow, she might be liability to our mission"

"wait why?" i ask slightly angry "won't she be mad?"

"she will be mad but she needs to find who she really is or hurt will always be their to taunt her" Ozpin answered after fully closing the door

after that comment, we thought about what to do, tell her or backstab her, or another way, i looked at Mari and she stares back

"we can't just leave her here, she'll go berserk and hate us" i said "and i would hate myself to do so"

"i know you lik-"

"NO I DON'T!" i cut her off

Mari Chuckled while sitting beside me by climbing over the counter top, as she was sitting down, i was very surprise that my twin sister did something weird

"what? you looked like you've seen a ghost?" she said confidently for whatever reason

"i-i'm just surprise that you did something stupid" i said dumbfounded

"hehe looks like that simulation had our memories a little altered" she said childishly "i don't even remember i loved Grimm or be his girlfriend"

"yeah i thought he was my brother for some weird reason and also he died in my simulation from hanging" i said

"weird, mine is the explosion from the fort" she said confused "you had a hole and also killed dad"

"huh, weird" i said nervously "maybe we should get some rest"

"you first, ill just clean up here" she said "good night"

"good night"

i walked to my bed and i quickly drifted to sleep and never ever thinking about dad's death ever again, ever

*?*

somewhere in a forest, a campsite full of hybrids and humans all ready for a battle and preparing their weapons

in a big tent in the middle of the Campsite, where the leaders of the hybrids and a leader of a unknown ground are discussing about their plans

"so what will we do if they flank to right?" suggest the leader of the hybrids,who wears a Dark Violet semi-formal suit with white stripes on the arms,with matching Pants and Black Shoes,covering his face with bandages

"set traps on it when we move forward" answered the Leader of an unknown group,who wears a Black trench coat with a dark blue buttoned shirt, white gloves with black stripes,Dark Red Pants with Black boots

"but if we do that,we'll always set traps every time we move forward" said the leader of the hybrids

"no,by 'set traps' i mean set the men on the side traps and when they got in the crowd, they'll explode" said the leader of the other group

"NO! i cannot waste Men, Think of something better or i'll break the deal"angrily said the Hybrid Leader

"fine, then let's think of a another one that doesn't involve loss"

"hmmm...how about we make spider pits and lure them, and if they get close we spring up a take them by surprise" said the Leader of the other group

"ohh giving them PTSD in the process too i like the way you think" said the hybrid "the MOG Won't see it coming"

"i'll go and inform the men and Dig us some holes and make some covers" said the Unknown Leader while leaving the tent

the hybrid leader sat down and having a big smile in his face while lighting a Cigar

"well this will fun" he said proudly

as he sets down the cigar on the ash tray,Blood Spew out from the Leader and got all over the walls of the tent and his head rolled off on the entrance

**Chapter 2 end**


	3. Chapter 3: Starting Clues

Back in the mansion 1 Day later

Grimm is sleeping on the guest bed,covered in bandages which covers the wounds from last night. Grimm Wakes up and slowly sit up from the bed and looked around the room, while he was looking around he spotted a picture frame placed on the frame of the window

Grimm slowly Got up from the bed and Walk to the Window and Picked up the Picture, the picture has a two men surrounded by people in the back, the Two men are shaking hands and people on the back are clapping.

the One on the left wear a Robe that consisted of a Black Dress uniform with the upper body featuring a hood with a beaked tip. the hood was connected to the Robes, which Blue lining along the torso. the lower part of the Robes were layered at the back. around the waist was a thin red sash fastened with a Unknown logo that consist of a Hood and a black claw mark that goes transparent on the middle of the hood, as well as a belt holding two pistol holders and a pouch. His Pants is Brown with Two Black Lines around the left Thigh and Brown Boots.

the one on the right wears a Blue General coat With a red inner Layer of the coat and a Gold Leaf Design along the edges of the Coat, The sleeve loop is inside out and Also has a Gold Leaf Design, The His Pants is Blue with the Bottom hem inside out over Black Boots with White Laces

Grimm noticed that the Face is Familiar but didn't get chance to look closer as the Door Opens which distracted Grimm and made him look, as looked to the door he saw the old man walking in with a tray of food on his hand

"oh your awake, you look rested" said the old man

to Grimm's Confusion the old man is treating him with kindness and respected that the last time

"okay what is this?" Grimm said with annoyed tone "you treat me like Shit the first but treat me like a human the next?"

"first sorry, second those men from last night was really bugging me in my house because i didn't pay for their Taxes which is Bullcrap so i used you as bait to lure them and put them 6 feet" explained the old man

Grimm felt Angry for him being used for bait and he didn't think he was bait until the end which pissed him off even more

"You u-" Grimm got cut off by the old man

"again, i'm sorry but what do you expect? Remember this World is Kill or Suffer a death unimaginable to all the races" retorted The old man

"but still" Grimm argued "also i already know about this world enough to survive"

"oh? then why still at school?" He Argued back

This Caught Grimm by surprise that he knows where he came from and possibly know what school his in

"h-h-how?" Grimm Stammered

"i checked your holophone" he answered

"why?" questioned Grimm with a WTF look

"i needed more information about you" he answered

Grimm Experience much more weird things that it didn't even faze him but still a bit disturbed

"well nothing new to me but for some reason felt a bit crept out" Grimm said under his breath "anyways, who this?"

Grimm Showed the Picture to the Old man

"it's me when i was young" answered The old man

"really? then you still have the robes?" Grimm Questioned

"Yes but your not worthy to Wear it yet" he answered

"Yet?" Grimm softly said " then How About Training me?"

the old man raised his eyebrow

"Train you? you already have school to teach you much better" said the old man "and besides your a Pursuer"

"Pursuer? i think you meant hunter" Grimm Clears the statement

"No i'm sure i said it right" he said

"i don't believe you, besides why would the school lie about what we are?" Grimm Questioned

"fine don't believe me but keep it in mind" said the old man "i'll train you"

"really? that easy?" Grimm said Surprised

"yes, the first thing is get every item from this list" as he hands over a list to Grimm

Grimm Grabs the List and Looks at it

"egg,cheese- wait i going do your shopping!?" Grimm shouted angrily

"look closer" he said

Grimm take a closer look at the list and the writings on the paper changed into people's name, which caught him by baffled

"what the hell? How?!" he said confused "When-i mean...what?"

"i thought as much, now take this" he handed a pen to Grimm and he grabs the pen

Grimm Clicks the Pen but nothing happens. Grimm walks to a near by table and a paper conveniently place, He writes on the paper but it didn't write on the paper

Grimm is Confused on what to do with the pen so he writes on the air and suddenly the pen starts Forming into a Katana-Sword Hybrid and keeps getting surprised by the old man ,who would think an old man be this Secretive

He Inspect the Katana-Sword Hybrid, the edge of the blade is color black with the back color blue. the guard is replaced with a Jian guard. the handle is a Claymore handle but shorter

"This looks interesting to say the least" As Grimm Gazed at it Weirdness "you used this?"

"Yes child and i'm giving it to you as a Sorry for my rude manner" he said pleasantly

"thanks but why trust me that easily?" Grimm asked

"i don't,i just gave you my sword because i have no practical use for it,my cane is all that i need" he answered "you're gonna work for my trust,by starting to assassinate the first one on that list"

Grimm looked at the Paper and saw the First one on top of the list, the name is Russel Kunush

"alright but where do i find him? or i'll figure this one by myself?" Grimm Asked

"Do whatever you want, just finish the job" the last thing he said before leaving the room

*Tan's Pov*

Sunset,Somewhere in a Orange Forest, Tan is all alone on their Camp, meditating and almost falling asleep until Lon Yelled at Him which cause him to wake up and Jump from his spot

"Please Stop doing that" i said groggily

"sorry it's just funny" she said happily teased me "anyways,wanna gonna date?" while slyly smiling

"Seriously? do you think of anything other that going out?" i said, Annoyed

"Nope, except for the end of the world, Death, Killing, and-oh yeah Ponies!" she said also happily "maybe cake"

"do you have anything important instead of wasting my time?" i asked

"aww come on don't be mean" she said with a sad tone "just because i tease you doesn't mean i like you" while looking away

"of course you do, now go find more clues for the Gates" i said the first one with sarcasm

"Why not you?" she said in a slight angry tone

"because i-" i got cut off

"YOUR NOT BLIND!?" She Shouted at me

"what makes you say that?" i said in monotone

she walked up to me and flip up my Bang to reveal my eyes

"wait what?!" she gasped "you're really are blind?!" as she sees my white pupils

"wait i thought you knew?" i said confused and angry at the same time

"no we didn't, we just think your just saying to see our bodies and being a perv" she said with a hint of regret

"Why Would i do that? Why would i treat my condition as a Joke?" i said with an disappointed tone

i got up from my spot and place hands on her hand and raised up to chest level

"look your my special friend and i would be very disappointed if i did that" i said with saddness

Lon Blushed and Tries to hide it from him

"s-special f-friend" she stammered "that nice to know" she said under her breath

"excuse me?" i caught her saying something

"n-n-nothing" she stutters "it's just that, i never hear tell i'm your special friend"

i Blushed a tiny bit and also gave a tiny smile, Lon Noticed and She Smiled softy and she reached in for a kiss but half way to the kiss, she heard someone Yelling 'Hey' behind her. she turned around saw Kat and Ruby walking back while both of them waving. Lon Quick let go of Tan Hands and Plays it cool

"Hey guys...uh whatcha doin'?" Kat Questioned

"oh you some talk" she half-ass Answered

"A talk ay? then would you tell us why were you reaching for a kiss?" Ruby jokingly said

Lon fumbles her words and got embarrassed. she reach for a picture of a smoke grenade

"You saw Nothing!" she yelled while throwing the picture down to the ground and the area filled with smoke, after the smoke cleared Lon was Gone and Tan just standing their motionless

Ruby Walked up to Tan and poked him on the cheeks and he snored

"wait his asleep while standing? that new to me" She said,intrigued

"he does that occasionally when his bored" Kat explained "...wait"

"so that why i heard snoring next to me when i tell my stories" Ruby said in annoyance

"anyways, let's rest for today, we still have no leads on the shards" Kat Commanded

"Will Do!" Ruby Said while slowly getting tired

the two walked to respective tents and sleep the night.i stop snoring and go to my tent and set up a distraction, after a few minutes i left my tent and closed it then walked away form the Camp

as i was walking away, i Lifted up my bangs and remove the white contacts and i wrap it in a white napkin and pocketed it

"well that lie still works huh?" i said, surprised.

i tie my hair back and take out a small black mask which i put over my face and it expands, fully covering my head and face except the mouth area, the mask looks similar to Dream's but it's color black with Blue and Red floral design on the eyes, three scratch marks on the middle

i reach for my pockets and found a small length-wise paper and placed it on my chest, the paper starts manifesting into a form-fitting,double-breasted pure white tone and purple leather tunic jacket with purple interior lining and two-layers of flares that sticks the bottom of my jacket around his thigh,white gloves, Rounded collar up to the shoulders,the bottom is a white dress pants with purple lining, and wears White Boots with purple laces and some floral designs on the neck of the boots

"i need to go the tunnel in the simulation" i said to myself and i disappeared to the night to cure my curiosity

*Yang's Pov*

Midnight, My team and i Are still asking for clues about The Guardian Gates but got to distracted that we didn't noticed it's already midnight

"Damn, how long we have been shut down?" i jokingly said

"about lunch" Ryan Deadpans

"wow not even sarcastic huh?" Ringo Retorted "i should guess you would be serious about something"

"Whatever, how about we check in a inn or something? i'm getting cold" she said in a slight angry tone

"Good idea, Niya" I gave Her thumbs up and she returned the favor by flipping me the bird "you're welcome"

we head to the nearest inn in Town, We walked a bit and found a Inn, Sleeping Wells

we entered the inn and inside is beautiful and clean, we walked to the counter while admiring the atmosphere of the inn

i ring the bell on the counter and a female Monkey-Cat Faunus came out behind a bead curtains, to my surprise first time seeing a Cross Bread of a Monkey and Cat faunus which i don't or even noticed one in my world

"Welcome To Sleeping Wells, How i may help you?" she greets me and my team

"4 Rooms Please" i said happily

the cross bread faunus grab four key on the hooks and placed it on the table

"Please Sign the log book before getting keys please" She Said with a pleasant tone

i sign the log book and Grab the Four Keys. I Gave their room keys and headed up stairs

upstairs, we walked to our Room Number and Conveniently close to each other and also we separated ways

i unlock the room and head inside, as i head inside the room, i was bombarded by the beautiful scenery which remind me of some Atlas hotels but much more fancier

i jumped to the bed which is feels Wonderful, and i start to feel sleepy but before i could sleep, a shower i desperately need so i got out of bed and grabbed a small cross-wise paper and placed it on the ground, the paper starts turning into a trolley bag. i unzipped the trolley bag then grab the essentials and my sleep wear and head for the bathroom.

After a while, I left the bathroom with my sleep wear on and rinsing my hair, I check my Holophone and See that Ryan is awake by a small Green Circle on the lower left hand of his circular picture, I tapped his picture and See that his brewing something as he videos his progress, I hold the mic button and said

"say got any beer their?" I jokingly said

"I'm a alchemists, not a brewer" He responded

"oh come on, why can't you be a little less serious?" I asked, annoyed "you know your not like this in the simulation"

He sighed in annoyance before responding "how many times are you going reference a fake reality it's starting to bug me?" he said in annoyance

"Oh i don't TRY atleast to be Less Serious" i half yelled at Him

Ryan Shook his head then Turns off his video feed, I got disappointed to how i can't handle my team the way i want to be, or maybe i'm a control freak for some reason

"how sis can handle us when we were together?" i thought to myself "i think i need advice from her...Wow i'm getting advice from my baby sister? i get the feeling i'm not a great leader"

after drying my hair, i turned off the light and head to sleep

*Bliss's Pov*

1:23 PM, Team BRND is Wondering a Night Market which is filled with people buy or selling stuff

"Alright Guys, Let's Find a Hotel and rest for the night" i said "We still haven't got any lead about the Gate but tomorrow let's work extra"

Everyone Nodded and Walked Away, we were walking away, a Chubby Nobleman rush in a hurry pass by us then followed by a White and Purple Streak also Passing us by. We turned around to see the Nobleman Pin Down By a Man with a black helmet, i bring out Rose and Mary starts pointing at the man in a White jacket

"Hey" i shouted "Stop where you are"

the man turned his head to us and Quickly Run away not before i fired at the man but the man is too fast that i missed every shot

"HEY! COME BACK!" i chase after the man as he heads towards alleyway

i followed him on the alley and he starts hoping from wall to wall,i fired at the man and with one of my shots land on behind his knees but still keep going until he out of sight

"Damn it He got away" i throw my hands in the air in a fit of rage and left the alley way while holstering my Pistols

as i leave the alley way, my teammates just catching up and Look of worry except Dream

"Who was that?" Nala asked

"Hell if i know but let's talk about that tomorrow" i answered

"why didn't you chase after him bro?" Railey Asked

"i didn't have momentum and also can't jump that high" i answered

"so just stand their?" he asked

"can we just Sleep or well lost focus" i answered

"Fine" Railey said and we Walked away and find a Hotel in town

*?*

somewhere in Hope University, Pyrrha is once again talking to someone on her scroll but this time in a happy-maniacal mood

"Now that's Everyone is gone, we can act now" she said with a maniacal smile

"Calm down, if we do it now they will notice because of zeroes wondering around the grounds. rig the alarm system to our liking and when the time comes lock down the school when they are all inside and let them starve to death but if they escape, they'll a have a mess at their door step a.k.a Worms and Birds" the distorted voice said with soft tone

"AWW COME ON!" She Shouted

"if we do that it will back fire or do nothing and waste years of planning" the voice said with disappointed tone "besides it's funner to see them suffer slowly"

"Ugh fine" she said with disgust "i'll wait" then she hangs up and walks away with anger

**Chapter 3 end**


	4. Chapter 4: Blank Slate

In the GRMM Dormatory 1 day earlier after Mari and Maki left. Rain Just Woke up from her bed with a splitting headache

"Guys? Guys where are you" she said groggily while siting up from her bed and clutching her head

Rain slightly opens her eyes to see that the twins are gone. She looks around and saw a note with a glass of water over it and some headache reliving pills. She takes the water and pills and consume it, after drinking the pills, she grabs the note and reads it

**_Hey Rain_**

**_if you reading this it means we've left you to a mostly empty school and probably feeling angry when we say that it's for the best you stay here because Ozpin Said that you need to find yourself before its too late, even though we don't know what that means. And also Star may not be their because we take her along so that you can kill yourself or her. We're sorry for doing this and don't try and find us or you'll regret it._**

**_Truly your friends, the Twins_**

**_P. S we ate all cheese_**

Rain looked at the Note with a blank expression while crumpling and throwing it at the ground. She got out of the bed and heads to the bathroom

In the Bathroom, Rain is Staring at the Bathroom mirror with anger in her face. She clutches her her and tears streaming down to her face, she slams her hand marble top counter of the sink which starts to break then repeats it until her hand covered in blood. As it fully broke then she Punches the glass then also doing like the counter top until the wall is exposed

Then she starts destroying the bathroom until she broke down and cried immensely

After a few hours of crying, she got up and heads out the door

Rain noticed her hand covered in dried blood and starts cleaning and treating her hand. After a few gruling minutes of patching up her hand, she walks up to the window and opens it up. she climbs up the drawer and sat on the window sill

"find myself...Am I that useless? That other people need to say that I need to find myself? Or maybe by 'find myself' is just saying that i need to be useful" she thought to herself as memory of the simulation went to her mind, being abused by her teammates and other people in her simulation and in her real life " Whatever the case I'll try a bit better for Grimm and The Twins" she raised her fist in the air "...maybe not Grimm" she said while she lowers her hand in doubt

She stayed like this until it was night

Night time and Rain goes back inside and closed the Window. Once inside she cleans up the mess she made in the bathroom Except for the sink, after done cleaning up, she took a shower and changed into her sleep ware, which consist of a green t-shirt with a Robin bird design on the middle and Green Short with Brown vertical stripes. Rain lays on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what to do if she would go and find them or stay here and repair herself. Rain turned to the left side and saw Maki's bed across hers and imagined Maki sleeping peacefully on his bed while make a Cute smile which made her heart raise up and she was blushing like an idiot

Then realization hits her that she was blushing and immediately covers her face with her hands while she squeals and kicking her legs on the air

"why is it so hot here?!" she said flabbergasted. She stumble out of her bed then walks to the thermostat dial. she sets the thermostat from 21 to 15 degrees celsius and the whole room instantly went Cold from their Rose Corp. Aircon

"t-t-there a-a-all g-g-good" she shuddered while she Embrace herself for warmth. then She slowly walks to her bed then slowly when under the covers and drifted to sleep

*Lon's Pov*

Present day

Somewhere in a Abandoned Town, Kat and Lon are fight off Zeroes on the ground while Tan and Ruby are fighting Arial Zeroes

"how the hell this happened!" Kat Shouted At me

"I don't know! Just keep fighting!" I shouted back

After I shouted a Grilz Bear Slaps Me Towards Kat but I recovered quick and we are back to back surrounded by Zeroes

"Damn it, Ruby and Tan are busy and got no where to go" she said Panicking

I immediately think of something get out of this crap

I search in my pockets until I got kat's weapon. I throw it in the air and grab the transformed picture

"I got an idea and it will be fun" I said in a excited tone

Kat faceplamed on what we are about to dodo, she change her weapon into railgun mode and she charges her rail gun while point to her side. I do the same but I overcharge mine

"okay in 3...2...1...FIRE" after I yelled the last part Giant beams shot out of our Railguns. We stopped Firing to see Giant Crater that strech far of the eye can see

"yeah! We got em" I said in a surprised tone while throwing my hand in the air

"Okay don't ever do that to my replicated cannon again" she said

"ahh don't worry it won't break" i said as the replica weapon just disintegrate in to dust "nevermind. can i take a picture for your cannon again?" i sheepishly said

"No" she said

"ugh Come on~" i whined then she gave me a angry glare and chills went down to my spine "sorry" i squeal

Kat Sighed then walks away

"hey wait" i said while i chase after Kat

*Ruby's pov*

Ruby and Tan are back to back to each other and surrounded by 5 Hone B and 3 Huming Firds

"Tan Got any ideas?" I shouted at him "we can really use a plan now!"

Then a Hone B Dashes towards me with its stinger pointed at me. I dodge the Attack but Tan turn around and grabs the stinger, then he judo flip the zero to another one. Luckily the stinger was in position which cause the Hone B and Huming Fird to die when the Stinger broke off. And I was surprised that he pulled that off knowing his Break is just Highten senses, improved Reaction, and Better fighting style.

Then every Hone B and Huming Firds dash Attacks Tan which leaves me open, I immediately when into sniper mode in My Duel Cresent Rose And Fired at the Zeroes while Tan Dodges the incoming attacks

After a few moments, we finally killed the all Zeroes and I Cheer in success

"Alright! Go Ruby Go Ruby your the woman Go Ruby Go Ruby You got them all Go Ruby Go Ruby Oh Yeah!" I Proudly said While i Dance in place for the victory that Tan And I Achieved

I continue Dancing as Kat and Lon just Got up from the building

"well looks like Red Gem just got done Kill off bad guys" Lon Jokingly said "I'll go with even if it doesn't fit the situation"

Kat Looked at Lon in confusion "what hell are you talking about?" Kat Said confused

"i don't know too" she deadpanned

Kat Sighs in frustration, then she walks to me and places her hand on my shoulder which i stopped dancing and looked at Kat

"alright calm down, you got em' " she said

"oh sorry" I said while sheepishly smile

"eh its fine" she said clamly "umm can you move to your left a bit?"

"why?" i asked to her

"no reason" she stated

"Okay?" i said with doubt but still do it. as i step to left, something Big zooms pass me and i snap my attention behind and saw a Very Bulky Wol-fang and Diehide, which is just a Deer with a black dripping skin with red beady eyes and the same the wol-fang but this one is bulkier, large Claws, and an hanging jaw.

I felt very disturbed by the two but that didn't stop me from shooting it. As I shoot at the two the Wol just tanking the shot while the deer reflects back the Shoots and luckily didn't get shot by the reflected shots

"umm can I get some help?" I ask "I keep shooting they just keep taking it"

"sure" Kat Answered while she changed her trolley bag weapon into the greatsword mode and lunges to the Zeroes which just died upon impact of her sword

My jaw was wide open as she just killed them in one while here I am just shoot them with my Duel Rose which is just a two blade, two barrel, swap colored crescent rose, and longer that crescent rose not doing anything, im not even sure i have my semblance anymore. after she killed the zeroes, out of nowhere pack of Wol-fang suddenly appeared around her and quickly lunge at her but before they could lunged at her they suddenly went limp and sliced apart

"what the?" i thought to myself "how did they died?"

as i was blink my eyes in disbelief. Tall Man with a snake-tailed red hair and Long Katana on his left hand which looks cool. i head down the building and walk towards them in the mess that Kat and Lon made. as i reached them the tall man help up Kat and she thanked him to the help

"Kat You okay?" i said with a Worrying tone "what just happened?"

"She just killed an alpha Wol-Fang, which upon killed its blood spawns the normal Wol-fang" the tall man Answered in a cold voice while not looking at me "just be careful next time when traversing a Ancient City"

"wait ancient city? you mean this a breeding ground? Oh shit" Kat Cursed "we need get outta he-"

she was cut by a Loud Roar which echos all around them followed by a large shock wave which caused the building to be destroyed and the piece to be violently blown away, Kat And I dodge some of the Debris but the tall man just stands their while slicing the debris when ever the Debris Come to him. after awhile we finally escaped the City but no unharmed, while we were escaping we are cover in debris which are embedded on our body except for Tan who has his Left Foot is bent backwards, Lon's shoulder is pierced with a ReBar

I Scream in agony while i removed the Debris on my hand, after i removed the debris i pour it with alcohol then covered my wound with a Bandage.i inspect my outfit which is tattered and ripped on some parts and i lately realize that this world is not like remnant is much more grusome, harsh, and down right empty. i looked at my teammates and see them healing themselves but i feel the despair aura around them and i can't help but to do the same. i got up and walked to my tent just to Think about this day

*Grimm's Pov*

Backyard of the mansion, Grimm is meditating with The Old man for about a three hours now.

"Calm yourself...Find your center...and Forget" the Old man softly said "feel the energy of the world around...then let go"

after he said those word were said, something flows through me and i start feeling light,then something flashes before me, before i could comprehend it snapped out of my state

"what wrong?" He worryingly asked

"i felt something flowed in my body, like electricity on a conductor" i answered poetically "and something flash before me"

"What is it?" Hiel Asked

"A tornado consuming me, the tornado has blue fire on it and before it could clear up, i snap back to reality" i answered poetically

"a tornado huh? then your one step closer to achieving a power beyond break" he muttered

"power beyond? what does that mean?" i asked

"Ultra Break, i can be achieve through Pain or Letting go of your true self. either of the two you'll have a Holographic image pf what you truly are, meaning that you broke out of your shell but this feat is rare to achieve, only select few can have the power." he answered and explained the meaning

"then that means i have it" i ask myself

"maybe, either way you have a spark and keep it" he said while he got up "now let's head back,you've done wonders and your almost worthy to be come an assassin but you still have a lot to improve"

I nodded at him and he walks back to the house and i stare at the horizon

**Chapter 4 end**


	5. Chapter 5: Short Hello

Midnight

In a Old Victorian-style Town, Grimm is on top of a Bell tower that overviews the whole town. He was searching for something, Grimm dawns a New jacket, the jacket is white with Black lines around the arms and a beaked tip hood. And he also dawns the new hidden blades that Hiel Gave him 2 days ago for assassinating the leader of a Cult that worship Dreamchasers but this one is different because on the right bracer is a grappling hook and the left bracer is a laser blade.

Grimm stands up while putting the hood over his head then walk to the edge of a wood ledge, then he jumps off the ledge and on a wheel barrel full of hay and safely lands on the hay. After that he go out of the hay and proceeds to walk around the town until he stop by a party for nobles.

Instead of going to the entrance he climbs all to the way to the top of a building parallel to party

He narrow his eyes on to the crowd then found a man with a blue cape noble conversing with other nobles, after a while the blue cape noble left the party and dissappears on to the alley and Grimm gives chase

On the alley way, the noble keeps on walking until he stops and looks around then opens a hidden compartment then brings out a brief case.

Before he could open the case. Grimm used his grappling hook to Pierce the nobles neck then reels back the rope and the noble struggles to get it off but he was too late

After then Grimm jumps down to the ground while he removed his grappling hook from the Noble's neck on the way down.

Grimm walks towards the brief case and opens it

Inside the brief case contains two stacks of Dolens and a document

Grimm closes the brief case then grabs it and walks out of the alley way with brief case in hand.

Next day morning

Somewhere in the middle of the forest. The Twins are Resting on their campsite and the twins are examining a tattered map placed on a retractable table which they got from a old woman who wanted death and they didn't like it one bit.

They been examining this Map for hours in slience and still haven't got a clue to where the piece could be. Suddenly Maki broke the silence

"is he sure that it contains the pieces of the orb? Because it's kinda annoying to do" Maki said with a hint of doubt

"I agree but what can we do?" said Mari

"search harder" said familiar voice behind them

They look behind them and saw Rain in her normal combat outfit. The Twins are shocked to see Rain to be here and even founded them

"Rain? What are you doing here?" Mari said with a nervous tone

"just wanna see my two favorite brother and sister duo" Rain said in a cheerful tone

"didn't we said that you shouldn't find us?" Maki Asked

"I know but I don't care" Rain answered "and besides I got bored playing video games and reading books so I decide to check on you guys"

"So you broke the rule just to see us and just because your board? Thats very uncharacteristic of you" Mari said in a surprise tone

"wait she has a character?" Maki whispered to Mari and suddenly She Elbowed him for saying that

"anyways I'm just glad your safe even if we get in trouble" Mari said with relief and worry at the same time

"you know that not necessary" Maki Groaned then he got elbowed again "ow"

"I know" said Rain "anyways what's holding you down?"

"well we have the clues but still nothing" pink ice said while pointing at the map

Rain Walk to the Map and Inspects it. After awhile she has here conclusion

"yeah I don't know" Rain Deapan

Mari narrow her eyes and made a 'WTF' Face

"your kidding right?" Mari said with a hint of annoyance

"No seriously I don't know" Rain Again deadpans

Mari covers her face in disappointment then sigh in annoyance

"Then why are you then? " Mari asked In annoyance

"because I know someone who can solve this" said Rain

Mari sighs in relief

"can you lead us?" asked Mari in slight annoyance

"sure, just be ready to fight" Said Rain

"I don't care" said Mari in monotone "we just need to finish this stupid mission"

After that conversation, the Trio left their Camp and heads to a nearby town

*Yang's Pov*

Same day

Team YRRN are walking around on abandoned Town, searching for where would the guardian gates are

"we have the clues but still have no Idea where and all this clues are so vague, and convoluted. That we had better time just staying in school" said Ringo

"Maybe Ozpin has a reason why we would search for this Gates" I said

"I wonder why he send to death though?" questioned Ryan

After hearing that I stopped and turned around while I place my hands on Ryan's shoulders

"wait what?!" I said in a shocked tone "what do mean Death?"

"well I search about those gates which says that the Gates should never be explored because each Gates has Guard protecting the Mementos "

"what are mementos?" I asked

"Mementos are Pieces that when put together can summon the Creator and can be influenced by who ever puts them together" Ryan Answered

"then why would he lie to us?" I asked again while I Removed my hands on his shoulders

"Well students would likely not even participate if he said they would die if they were going search for the Guardian Gates" Ryan Answered

"but he should just told that we are going restore this world instead of a wild goose chase" I said

"I agree but people now a days really dont care unless it harms them and then they will act. Thats why he lied to because ITS is the easiest way travel instead going to the Rugged Lands" He said realistically speaking

I felt guilty that I said Ozpin Is a lier but real he just eager to save this dying world and he would any measure to save it too but at the same time he should just said it so that who really care should join instead of people who don't care dies. "Man, Blake is starting rub on me"

After that conversation, a Roar starts roaring about (ha good one) and I turned to the Sound, as Turn around which brought chills down my spine, a Giant drip-black skin monster which is just staring at us with its beady Red Eyes and it's Exposed teeth

"what is that?" I nervously asked

"Odyssey. one of the most dangerous types in the world, more dangerous that the Goliath and taller that it. This type is rare and only be seen in ancient cities and towns and is a docile type but once we start move closer to it, it'll enraged and will kill anything no matter who" Ryan Answered with a fascinated look on his face

"is Okay to shoot it?" Ringo Asked

"yes but make sure it lands if not say hello to pavement" Ryan Answered

"CAN WE JUST GO?!" Niya Shouted

After Niya Shouted we start run away until we Exit the City

We stop to catch our breath. once we had our moment of catching our breath I asked "why would it habit that place?"

"Some theorized that they hide the guardian gates and they are just protecting it but we still can't proved until we kill it or transfer to another place" Ryan Answered

"and how many are them?" I asked again

"I don't know either" Ryan Answered "for all we know those things wonder around the world right now, hence the name, ironically they mostly sleep for about 100 years"

"then it must been hundred years now because they've woken up, right?" Ringo Nervously asked

"not likely, last time I've check the record last time those wake up is at 2920 so they shouldn't be which means something has disturb them" Ryan Answered Worryingly

"that can't be good" I said with a hint OF worry

I sat down and I reflect on how lucky i am that theirs no more Grimms in my world and we the essentials everyday but here even all the advance tech they still can't figure out on how to erase all this Zeroes which is much advance that remnant to date and even essentials are hard to come by in this world

"So that's why people here are skinny as hell" I thought to myself

*Bliss's Pov*

Same Day, midnight

Bliss and teammates are silently eating around the camp fire until Railey broke the Silence

"Dudes, whats all sad faces?" Railey Asked to Everyone

"*sigh* Railey, we're just really tired of all we did and we still can't find it. I'm starting to doubt weather or not it's real" I tiredly answered

"agree too dude but what can we do? Just abandon this mission? We accepted this and we need to finish it no matter what!" Railey exclaim "what happened to the Fire Of Team BRND?! Come on, we're the team discovered a new type, destroyed a Bandit Camp in A hour and did you forget we volunteer for a National Tournament which all of them are Veterans and the only in-training is us and we won"

"yeah. Yeah! We did! We did and we are going to quit?!" Said Bliss Motivated

"NO!" everyone except Bliss shouted in unison

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Said Bliss

"WE ARE GOING TO FIND THE SHARD!" again everyone except bliss shouted in unison

Suddenly mix of howls and screech was heard all around them and they confidently Bring out their weapons

"First another Achievement for us" I said confidently

They nodded in agreement and head inside the forest. the only thing was heard guns shots and Glass breaking inside the forest

**Chapter 5 end**


	6. Chapter 6: Dawn of A New Way

Rain and twin have been wonder around Valhaso after midnight which is very conveniently next to their campsite and they have been walking on the bad part of town for awhile with only light source are the lamp post which some don't even work or just flickers.

"are we their yet?" Said Maki In a nervous tone

"aww scared of getting robbed?~" Rain Teased Maki

"wha-yes! " Maki Retorted back "how are you not afraid of this?"

"fun fact used to live" Rain Answered cheerfully "and let's just say I'm well known"

The Twins Looked at each other with confusion that comment then back to her

"wait, you mean were a Hobo?" the Twins Asked in unison

"more like a Ruler of Hobos" She Said Confidently while raising her hand in the Only for it to lower and her confidence die down and said "yeah I was a Hobo

"then how di-"

Mari got interrupted by Rain Who said "we're here"

The Twins Looks seems to be a run down Bar but their are lights inside which seem to open and a Tilted Sigh that says 'Behind the Bars'

"a run down bar?" Maki said with doubt "seems pretty sketchy"

"ehh Don't worry about" she said playfully

"wait and see the inside"

Rain opens the door and they head inside

As she opens the doors she suddenly shouted "Sup Fuckers!!" which made everyone in the bar turned to her

"R-Rain-" Mari got interrupted by the Room Greeting her?

The Twin were shocked that this people, who looked like criminals, is Greeting and waving at Rain while say her name

Rain Walks Towards the Bar confidently while the twin are shyly waving back to the People while following Rain.

They reached the bar And Rain sits on the stool then turns her back against to the bar, the Twins Sit next to her with a worried expression

"well, well, Rain Belladonna, Haven't seen you in while, what can I get you?" Said the bartender

"can I have the Darko Spring and make sure you put the tiny skull floating" she ordered

"right away" happily obligated the Bartender

After mixing the drink is servered to her and she grabs it then take a light sip

"So how's life?" she asked while turning to the bartender

"pretty well, got this sick new Robo Arm" the bartender Answered while showing his Robotic arm off

"well ain't you have the money? How much that cost?" Rain Inquries

Before the bartender could speak Mari butts in and said with hint of nervousness "Rain, can you speed it up?"

"oh sorry, is he here?" Rain whispered the the last part to the bartender

The bartender nodded in approval

"good" said Rain with a semi serious tone

After she quickly finished her Drink, she then hops off the stool and Twins did the same except for the drinking part and follows The Yellow earred cat faunus to the back room

Once they are in the backroom and walked for a bit until they stopped at a metal door, the bartender did series of knocks which sounded like a code be transcribe. After that the door slides opens and they head inside

Inside the room, Man wear a checkered blazer and white pants is having a meeting with people in business suit on a round table

The bartender waved off to get the attention of the man in a checkered suit which he succeeded and the he tell the men in business suite the meeting is adjourned which they complied and exiting the room quietly

After that the bartender heads Inside and walks towards the man

"yes?" said the Man in checkered, as he said yes the door opened and Rain Let herself in which the man was caught off guard but not losing composure

"Hey Benny hows it going?" Rain said cheerfully

"Rain Belladonna, it been awhile since you've been here" he said in a serious tone

"Cut the serious act already" said Rain

Then suddenly Benny changed his Attitude

"sorry just want to try the whole serious vibe" said Benny jokingly "but hey good to see ya, how's school?"

"sucks" said Rain

This cause the Two to chuckle a bit before getting back to the discussion

"anyways, what do you need?" questioned Benny

"can you solve this?" Rain Answered with another question while handing the map and the clues to him

Benny grabs the map and opens it up, he inspects the map while grabbing the clues and inspecting them too

After awhile he drawn a conclusion while he orders the bartender to get a pen and encircle something

"here" he said while giving ba k the items and the map

Rain looked at the map and back at Benny with a look of doubt

"are you sure this is it?" Rain Doubted "because this going to be like the whole Dog Thing again because I'm not scared of a dog"

"Im sure it is, did you really forget how we robbed a Store nothing but straws?" Benny reassured while talking about the past

"yeah I remember that, kinda weak when we Robbed from those Robbers Who also robbed some other robber while being chase-"

Rain got cut off by Mari shouting her name which she turn her attention the shout

"are we done yet?" she said in annoyance while still being behind the door

"be right there" Said Rain while turning her attention back to Benny "see ya on the flip side"

Benny Smiled and gave a nod to Rain While she Leaves the room and Bar with the Twins. After that the Trio walks off to the Bar while Mari Checks on the map

"alright, got what we wanted now let's find" Said Mari

Mari was about Run off Until Rain Stopped her from doing so

"whoa, whoa their Pink Ice let's not rush things, the guardian gates means business if we just waltz in their without preparing." Rain assured

"prepare? We've been preparing for many days and now that we have it we need to prepare again?! I'm done preparing, I'm going their and its final with or without you"

Rain Quickly Pushes away Rains Hand then Runs away until she dissappeared within their vision

Maki Quickly chase after his sister then Followed by Rain who just thought about just letting her go but also thought about what would Maki's reaction if he found his sister body when she reached the Gates which would be not pretty

*Kat's Pov*

"How Did you get up their?" she said as she looked up to Lon on top of a tree

"I-i d-d-don't k-k-know, J-J-JUST G-G-GET M-M-ME DOWN!!!!" She stutters and shouted at the same time

"Wait we need to cut this down" she said while giving a thumbs up Ruby

Ruby brings out her weapon and slices the tree, only for it to not make a dent on the trunk of the tree

"wait what?" Ruby said In A Surprise tone

Suddenly the Tree Morph into a New Type of Zero. the Zero has a different skin that the common Zeroes, the skin consists of a white dripping skin, a crooked body and crooked arms, spikes all around the body, and instead of Red beady eyes it has a yellow beady eyes and It has no Mouth, instead it's replace with Skulls of Humans And Faunus

The Zeroes Screeches like a distorted Burning scream of a Burning man which they covered their ears in pain, while their were covering their ears the Zero used his crooked arms to grab them then pulled them closer to his chest which is covered with spikes, but before they could touch the spikes to their death, a Polaroid picture blocked the Spikes then suddenly changed into a Great Shield cause them to be Released from the grip of the Zero and they quickly recovered form the push

*Lon's Pov*

"I hate trees that kills my friends" I said in a Serious tone

The new type looked at then screeches and I Shouted back and Bring Out Icy Heart which is Maki' weapon and I sprinted to the Zero, the Zero swipes it's left arm which I easily dodged and proceed to hits its body repeatedly until a explosive shot on its head distracted. I turned to my left and saw Tan and Ruby Running towards me while Kat Charges her Cannon, I back away from its body and Bring Dinna's M66 Rocket launcher that shoot swords instead of rockets, I fired 3 at shots on the new type which staggers the new type and creating a window for it to be attack, I bring out Alex's katana which I put it to my side and Slowly Let the out the sword from its sheath while I Run towards to the New Type, as I was getting close to the zero I jump and I met with Tan And Ruby who were also Jumping with their weapons ready to slice the zero, once we slice it and leading me and Ruby ended on the opposite side and Tan staying on his spot, Kat Fired a huge beam towards the zero while Tan cartwheels away from the Beam. As The beam hits the Zero when it clears up only dust is left on its place

"Damn that was awesome" I said Proudly

*Grimm's Pov*

Next Day

Back at the mansion, Grimm and Hiel are training at back of the mansion with you balancing on wooden beam and all the while Hiel is throwing rocks at Grimm

"alright you can stop now" I said

But he didn't respond and keeps throwing rock at me which a few hit me in the head and I lost my balance causing me to Fall down from the beam and on to the ground

I rub the back of my head trying to dull the pain and Hiel Approaching me to help me up to my feet

"is this necessary?" I asked in annoyance

"yes which you've hold yourself longer that any assassins before you, even the legend Zio Diture couldn't even handle a few when Free running up buildings"

"So that makes a prospect huh?" I asked

"more like a prodigy, you've proven yourself to become a great Huntsman in the future and also even greater assassin which Its surprising because the Assassins and Huntsman have been Fight for ages for the right to protect Remain but as you can see the Huntsman Number rise and The Assassins number fall but you, you can be the first as an Huntsman-Assassin Hybrid to end this silent war"

"But I'm not even a huntsman really, I'm just a vagabond that got lost in a school" I said with doubtful tone

"still your a huntsman by heart, you've Assinated All Conspiractor against me in such a short time, You've help restore my house and created your own business to help others, A vagabond helps for their sake and huntsman helps for others sake" Hiel said calmly

"now come, I think your worthy" he said while waving at me to follow him and I obligated

Inside I walked with Hiel on the hallway until we stopped to a specific wall lamp, Hiel Pulled down the lamp and a door hidden door opens up, Hiel Walks inside and I followed him down the stairs to the basement, here is where all the weapons form the Members of the Hierarchy and their Outfits,

in the middle of the Room, the Robes which consist of plain white with blue lines on the edges of the robes which expose the undershirt and features a hood with a beaked tip with the upside-down Black Claw Insignia ,the arm have two black bands around the biceps and Metal mixed with gold vambrace on the forearm which also has its own hidden blade, on The lower portion was two layered, with first layer the back of the robes extending down lower than the front and the second layer which is red under the first one is only halfway extended of the first layer, around the waist was a Red Sash with Black Claw insignia on the right side part of the sash and pouches and holder of a Sheath.

I gazed upon the Robe which is very different from the picture from the guest room, I walked towards the Robe and I touched it, as I was touching Hiel spoke up "put it on, it's yours now"

I nodded and proceed to remove the jacket and put on the robes, after a few moments I finally put on the robes but I did replace vambrace with current Vambrace, the robes feels a bit snug because I've developed a little bit of muscle and I've become a little bulkier but not by much

"now you've dawned the assassin's robes, you've now officially become a assassin, by wearing this you've swore to protect the innocent and avenge the dead, also swore to work together with other assassins around the world, now I present you this, The Sword of Hassan ibn-la'antar

" he declared while hold up a long sliver chest

I open and saw the sword on top of the red cusion, I picked up the sword and inspect it, the blade is a curved katana blade with a black color on the bladed edge, the handle is a scimitar with some engraving on the guard

I hold the sword up in the air with the light reflecting form it and spreading around the Room

"you've now become a master Rank of the Black Claws which you don't need me anymore" He said with a mixed of saddness in his voice

"No, I still need you, I've still got a long way to go and your the key in the journeyjourney"

Hiel is surprised at my comment, and he smiled softly at me

"thank you"

"no thank you for teaching the ways, Grand Master"

we both chuckled at my last remark then Hiel Spoke up

"Alright that with done, let's continue our training" Said Hiel

I nodded with a smile and we head back upstairs then close the hidden door

**Chapter 6 End**


	7. Chapter 7: Dream Illusion

Somewhere in a Dark Cave, Mari is slowly walks towards a Giant metal Gate with some mechanism that holds the Doors closed and she Walks closer to the Door, inspecting it

Upon inspecting the Doors, She suddenly heard something behind her which made her turn around. as she turned around, a black puddle suddenly appeared and starts bubbling up

As it's starts bubbling up, a figure with a cloth-like body slowly raised up from it. after fully revealing its self, a rock slowly floats beside it then it morphs it into a scythe.

the figure slowly turns its face which consists of Two Holes for eyes and a X for its mouth, and suddenly speaks telepathicallly

**_For eons I have gathered souls of the living and brought through the veil of life after death, my purpose? Reap whom ever dare to taint this lands for I'm Thano, Gate Keeper of souls and sender of souls. _**

"what the he-"

Before she could finish her sentence,the whole area suddenly was shrouded by smoke which caught Mari off guard, while Mari was distracted, Thano swings its weapon towards Mari but dodged the Swing despite getting distracted

"*cough* How am *cough* I going to *cough* d-?"

Before she could finish her sentence again, The Guardian Rushes her while swinging blindly to her in a fast manner, Mari runs around the guardian while managing dodge some swings and taking some swings but on the final swing the Guardian slash her back leaving a large slash wound but for some reason just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Mari Changed Her hammer into grenade launcher mode and shoots it at the guardian which did nothing as it just went through it, without any options Mari Rushes Towards Thano and The hopes of hitting it, but as she gets close to hit the guardian, it quickly moves away and even fazed through when on contact.

Frustrated, Mari Checks Her jacket's pockets if theirs any Grenades in the pockets and found only one which confused her

"when did I have this?" she said while staring confusingly at a Grenade that said 'Immortaliy Remover' sticker on it

Mari pulls the Pin and Threw it at the Guardian which it exploded on contact and made the guardian mortal, Mari Again Rushes the Guardian only this time actually hit it, with every hit the guardian grew angrier and angrier until the Guardian shouted so powerful that Made Mari gain some distance for it

Mari quickly recover to her feet after being knocked back then a Voice is Calling to her

*Maki's Pov*

"MARI!!" I shouted to get her attention which manage caught her attention which in turn made her look back But as she turned around a figure suddenly appeared behind her then hovers out a scythe to its side and drives the blade through her

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" I Scream in Horror and I Rush towards The figure with blind fury and while icy winds swirls around me, while I take out my weapon and also rushing the figure, it swings its weapon violently to me to which I parried every swing that comes near me and I got close to the figure, I repeatedly Smash My Hammer to it until It went died and leaving my hammer broken, while it was down I kick to let out some Anger and Frustration.

After I've Kicked it many many many times, it's starts to dissolved to the ground and I redirect my attention to sis, I slowly walked in horror until I reached and kneeled down and hugged her and at the same time shaking her

"MARI!!?!?!? " I shouted in Anger and Sadness at the same time while tears roll down my cheek. As I cry out her name, the icy winds swirl on around body until it engulfs me, the swirl faded and I looked at my Body, a blue transparent Eskimo Jacket over my body,brown transparent gloves, and blue transparent pants with White transparent boots with cleats.

I looked at Mari to see the exact same thing overlay my body but it's pink instead of blue, suddenly I heard something is opening behind me causing me to look behind and seeing Huge Metal Door opening to a White void with something glowing in the middle of it.

I stood up and I walk towards the glow while reaching out to it

once inside, I grab the glow thing to some pedestal and it stops glowing

In my hand, a colorful lump turns into a wooden staff and after I grab it a figure appears on the other side of the pedestal, the figure was wearing a Brown cape over a long white robe, long enough to covers the figures feet but his face covered in white smoke then the figures starts to speak in a almighty voice

**_The veil has been broken, to someone have opened the gates, you have become a champion of darkness and Sorrow have be fallen to you, now the guardian has been vanquished this gate will be crumbling_**

**_But until then you ask what's on your mind_**

"what do mean by 'Champion of Darkness'?" I asked the figure

**_It means you have become a target of the creature of many shapes_**

"why? Is it the Zeroes man-made Creatures?" I asked to clear up some info about zeores

**_That may be true but it's also false, the creature may have made by man but a divine entity has interrupted the making of these creatures_**

"alright, who is the divine entity?" I asked furthermore

**_A Rebel God who has been locked away for 50 million years before it could do more but assailant was bestowed by rebels power which in turn is the one who interrupted the making_**

"okay but how di-" I was cut off by a large shaking around the Room

**_You must leave now the gates will be closing and you'll be hidden from the world forever_**

The Last Words fron the Figure before vanishing,

Maki sprint towards the Door all the while debris are falling down but he dodges all the Debris, as he Got closer to the door, the doors are slowly closing in

Maki beats the Door by the skin of his teeth with the momento on his hand, the transparent overlay starts wearing off and Maki frantically pats his body thinking if his overly is gone so does Mari's

He Panickingly look for Mari which he found her on the same spot with the overlay still on her, Maki Quickly Runs towards her body and inspects it, The Wound is still their but her Color on skin Remains but upon closer inspection the wound is getting larger by the second, with no time to waste, he picked up Mari and Head out to the Cave as quickly as possible

*Yang's Pov*

in a Town Called Bishops County, Yang And Her Teammates are asking for directions to where are the guardian gates but to no avail

"Ugh, Were never going to find this!" I Said with disgust

"But we can't just give up lead, you what Ozpin said 'it may take months or days or even years to find'. " Ryan Stated

"yeah bu-"

I was rudely cut off by a man in a white biker jacket and a katana on his back

"hey watch were your going!" I said angerly

"sorry" he said softly before walking away

I pat my pockets to see if theirs something stolen which their is.

"MY WALLET!" I shouted angrily before I turned around and pointed at the white robe man "You! Get back here"

I run after the white robe man who escaped after I shouted

The man turns to corner and I followed but when I reached the corner the man Starts Climbing up a building All the way to the top of it, I used my gauntlet to jump up the building

I reached the top and frantically looked to sides but to no avail, the Thief has escaped which lives me to angry. So angry in fact I punched the Roof of the Building which left a large crater

"well look whoes still has anger issues" voice outta nowhere speaked in a deep voice

"where are you!" I asked while looking around me

"behind you" the voice whispered behind me which cause to jumped and turned around

"who are you, what with this get up?" I asked to the white jacket man

"who am I is not important but I have something important to give you" he said while handing out a package to me

I hesitate to grab the package from him and i asked "why giving it to me?"

"because I have no choice in this" he said

I sigh Loudly and reluctantly grab the package.

once I grab it, I opened it up and grab whatever inside the package, after a few rustles, I finally grab the content inside, when I looked down and open my hand, a small USB stick size of a Peanut placed on my hand

"a USB?" I asked to him but when I looked up he dissappeared with my wallet

"he-". Before I could finish my sentence, a Wallet was thrown to my face which i presume it's mine so pocketed and jump down from the building

Once I was down on the ground, my team were their to greet me to my chase

"So you got it back?" asked Ringo

"yeah and also I have this" I answered while showing the USB

Suddenly Ryan grabs the USB and opens it, once he opens it he grabs a chip inside the USB which is fully hollow with just a dip for the chip, he whips out his holophone and place it on the screen then points towards on the ground

After a few seconds, a hologram starts playing a Scene which involves Ozpin in his office, his staring outside the window and speaks up

"Maybe I should send back home when they find all the Momentos, that way I avoid my brother lecturing me" he said to himself while he starts sitting on his chair

"but I have feeling that they should be feeling homesick by now" then he opens up his holoterminal and types something while continues talking "I should tell Brunos about the Orb and he break it for them"

"Brunos? Whoes that?" I asked over the hologram

Ryan pointed to himself and I looked at him with confusion

"Wait I thought it was Borbo?" I asked to Ryan

"since when? The simulation? I know they misspelled my name" he said while pausing the video

"alright sorry for the assumption" I said while I held my hand up in surrender

Ryan Resumed the video and Ozpin speaks again

"for many years I've asked my brother for some help of his veterans but this the final one, after this I'll send them home and erase their memories"

Then the video ended and we had mixed reaction to it

I deeply think about this but Ringo interrupted before I could think about it

"So your going back home if we finish huh?" he said With sadness in his vocice

"why?" I asked

"because I can't do this". Ringo suddenly moved to me then suddenly Kissed me on the lips

"Ringo?" I said shocked to sudden kiss

"Im sorry but I've been holding for a while now" he said relieved

"why? You have feeling for me a long time now?" I asked

"yeah, It was the first time I saw you, your brave, kind, and really beautiful but when I first heard you had relationship my heart shattered like glass" he answered with sadness

He looked down to the ground ashamed, then suddenly hug him and i gently speak to his ear

"I'm sorry that I can't be yours but remember the times we had the time we help each other ,all of you been great friends and wouldn't have it any other way"

After I said the last part, Ringo Burst in to tears and he wraps his arms around me tightly

"why are you crying?" I asked

"I'm just happy to be your friend and as a you be our leader" He said happily

I hugged him tighter and I pat his head while I softly speak to him "their, their you'll find yourself one day"

I stopped hugging Ringo and he also stopped and we looked each other smiling

I looked at Ryan Who was Smiling which weird for me to see him smile for a long time I've never seen smile

"well look who has emotions" I teased

"is just appropriate for this occasion and besides I been awhile I've smiled" he said in slightly cheery tone

"since when?" I asked

"when I was a kid" he answered in a somber tone while still smiling

I shiver on thought that he said in a somber tonrle while smiling or he never smiled ever since he was a kid

I brushed if off the I turn my attention at Niya, who is blushing and smiling while looking away, I called out her name and she jumped from the call

"You okay?" I asked politely

"i-it's nothing, I-i was just thinking of something" she flustered

I smirked at her response on how obvious that she is relieved to hear what I've said

"Aww Looks Whoes Turning into a tomato" I Teased at a flustered Niya

"w-what?! I-I'm not turning into a tomato. " she stammered then Pouts at me

"it's just that I'm glad Ringo Told his feeling, not that I care" she continued

I smile devilishly at her reach then I pushed Ringo towards Niya, when I pushed Ringo he Tripped but he was caught by Niya, Ringo Slowly Looked while Niya Slowly open her eye Because her other eye is cover by her hair and they looked deeply into each others eyes when their eyes meet.

they stayed like this until I called out Niya which made her snap back to reality and suddenly realized that she was hold up Ringo and she let go of Ringo in shock and also causing Ringo to fall down to the ground and letting out a groan on the way

"o-oh I'm sorry" she stammered while she kneels down and hold up Ringo "I didn't realize you where their!"

Ringo let a small groan while he Rubs his Face to dull the pain before speaking up

"wait, you like me?" he said soflty to her which made her face entirely red

"yeah so?" she said bashfully

"So that's why you've been Angry with Lead... You were jealous of me having feeling for her" Ringo Fits the pieces together

"look I'm sorry for being so harsh on Yang, I'm just angry because I care about you and I don't want to see getting hurt again. you've been through a lot and I just want to help you" she said

Ringo sighed and he place his hand on Niya's Hair that covers her left eye

"you know you look cute when you're shy" he said to her

Niya Blused Really hard and she looks away in embarresment and she said bashfully "idiot"

Ringo laugh at her reaction which it was too contagious to ignore that cause me to also I laugh and Ryan snickered all the while Niya still keeps a angry/bashful expression.

*Grimm's pov*

Somewhere in the woods, Grimm was just gathering some fire wood and was just heading back to the mansion but on the way their, he Notice smoke come out behind some trees which Grimm quickly rushes back to the mansion after throwing away the fire wood

He made back to see the mansion on fire and screams of people inside the mansion

Grimm Runs towards the Entrance and he tries pull on the doors but no avail, he tried kicking the door over and over until a voice calls out to him

He turns around to see 5 people in black cloaks each wear theater mask, one of the cloaked person walks closer Grimm, as the person reached Grimm, he or she pulls Grimm towards to the side and gently puts him down to the ground while the figure supports his head with his or her arm, then the starts to speak

"you may now wake up from this dream of illusion and forget the info given to you" the figure said while putting its fingers to eyes lids and close my eyes

Suddenly I wake up in a forest and I check my body, I'm wearing my jacket which is very tattered and my arm still have the deformed skeletal arm, I weakly got up but half way I lost my balance and got in all fours and I breath heavily

I tried again to get up which succeeds and I walk groggily towards the woods, after awhile I reached the other side of the woods to find a community of people with beaked hood robes going on their day

I walk closer to the community and when I got closer everyone stop what their doing and stared at me until a Man from behind the crowd walked in front to reveal himself

"stranger, what's your business?" the man Addressed

I looked at man, who was wearing a Grey robe in its design has long, layered lower section and fully enclosed upper portion, black fur padding on the left shoulder and under both bracers,dark blue scarf around his neck.The robes also bore the Black Claws insignia and a small, adorned buckle in a shape of diamond, which connected the belts which crossed over his chest. There was also an upside-down Black Claws insignia on the tip of the beaked tip hood. Additionally, small patterns appear to be imprinted on the grey fabric of the robes, then he suddenly spoke up again "speak or else"

"I just need help, I was blast off from a fort and everything I knew was a lie" I said with distraught

"hmmm, follow me". The man gestured to follow him to which I complied and we head towards a building with a medical symbol

He heads inside and follow in after inside the build which fully furnished with medical equipment and items

"medics! We have wounded civilian, patch him up now" he called out and suddenly four Robots surrounded me and they carried and layed me down on a medical bed

The robot puts me under general anesthetics and my consciousness faded away.

**Chapter 7 end**


	8. Chapter 8: Regaining and Losing

2 days later

Back at a Hope University, Rain and Maki are Outside of Mari's Medical Room, waiting for her to recover

Maki is Pacing impatiently back and forth and in deep thought while Rain Is seating with her hands together, praying that Mari a would Make it

The hallway was very silent for a few minutes until Rain broke the silence

"Maki would you sit down please? You're giving me a headache" She pleaded

"I'm sorry but I'm just worried" Maki nervously said

"I am too but we don't need to panic" said Rain

"but what if she didn't make it? Or she got into a coma? or-"

"she won't, shes going to survive this" Rain Interrupts "just get some sleep, you've been here for 2 days straight"

Maki sigh and reluctantly Head to their Dorm room, once he reaches his dorm the first thing he did is head to the bathroom but the door to it is locked, Maki quickly gives up and just changed in the room and locking the door obviously

After a few seconds, he changed into his sleep wear which is just a yellow shirt and checkered pajama pants and head off to bed

**_Nightmare begins_**

**_Suddenly Maki wakes up beside a dumpster in a damp alleyway, He slowly gets up and Walks Out of the alleyway. as heads out of the alleyway, he looks around the bleak and empty streets of a city with fog shrouding the whole area, he walks towards a car and he sees a reflection of himself, wearing a Dark green jacket with a brown undershirt and the lower portion consist of black pants and brown shoes, the atmosphere of the whole town is very empty and somber with just cars all over the streets, empty and rusty. Some even have clothes on the seats and some have opened doors with clothes underneath, also fractured buildings,black puddles along the drainages, and open man holes. Maki brushed it off and wonders around the city until he stops at a park named 'Kennedy King Park', he looks around his surroundings before entering the park, as he enters the park, he spots a little girl with red hair running deep into the park. Maki chase after the little girl only for wind up back at the entrance, Maki is Confused to why his back at the entrance but quickly brushed it off and tries again to chase after the little girl and the same thing happened over and over until the 6th try, he ending up in a pier with fog shrouding the waters, their he spots again the girl looking over the railing but before he could move, a boy with yellow hair suddenly run past him, the yellow haired boy join the red haired girl and they stared at water, after a few minutes the Two Kids Starts talking to each other_**

**_"I hope one day we can make it their" said the red hair_**

**_"yeah, we just need to work hard"_**

**_Then they run towards a fruit and vegetable stand and sneakily steals a eggplant and corn but they were caught by a the Stand owner who is a Polar bear faunus_**

**_"HEY YOU THIEVES!" the Faunus shouted but the two escapes before he could get to them, then suddenly as he blinks the stand and even the owner disappeared without a trace_**

**_Maki brushed it off and proceeds like nothing happens, after a few hours of walking, he stops a out of place castle somewhere in the city, he gazed at the castle for few seconds before heading inside, a familiar scene plays inside the castle but he can't quite grasp what it is, the scene involves the Two Kid now Teens kneeling down to the King, Maki walks closer to the two but before he could get anymore closer, the King Starts talking_**

**_"it is come to my attention that you two have been stealing various Vendors and Merchants around the Kingdom, for that you must be thrown in jail for your crimes" the King Stated "or you clean your names by working for me"_**

**_"sir may I speak?" asked the yellow haired teen_**

**_"you may" the king granted_**

**_"what kind of work?"_**

**_"the devious kind, and by devious I'm mean killing" the king answered "or your sister maybe of use"_**

**_"Wha-No! I'm not going to us-"_**

**_Before he could finish, the red hair girl cuts him off and said "I accept"_**

**_"What! No!" shouted the yellow hair teen_**

**_"hmph, then make your way to the dungeon and as for your brother he may stay in one of the quarters"_**

**_Suddenly guards picks up the yellow haired teen and marches away with the yellow haired teen struggles the grip_**

**_"NO, NO, DON'T DO THIS, PLEASE SIS DON'T" the teen cried out as the door closed in front him and shouting one last word_**

**_"MARI!!!"_**

**_Nightmare ends_**

Maki shot up from his bed, cover in cold sweat and Heavily breathing and after catching his breath, he got up for his bed and leaves for the medical Bay, he reaches Mari's Medical Room with Rain Sleep peacefully On the bench, Maki Quietly opens the door and also quietly heads inside but before he could fully enter, Rain Starts talking in her sleep

"guys...please...dont..."

Maki shakes it off and continues inside, as he enters, he noticed bandages fully covering the wound on her chest as he gets close but the weird thing that theirs no heart monitor, No IV and Blood Bags on the side of her bed which made Maki worried, he checks Mari's pluse but as he reached to check, suddenly ghost like hand gazed his hand which in turn starled Maki.

"what the hell?" he said panicked while looking around the room

"did a ghost appeared?" said a voice out of nowhere

Maki turned around to see Ozpin Standing with his weapon on his hand

"Sir? Since when did you came here?" asked a flabbergasted Maki

"just now, that besides the point, what are you doing here?" Ozpin answered

"just seeing if she is alright sir"

"well if you must know, shes stable and healthy. This room is a special type in where the air come from thoes-" he points to some air conditioner then continues "-machines has a filter that keep anyone in the room stay healthy, we are planning to use this in every air conditioner here in university" Ozpin stated

"how do they work?" Maki asked

"sorry to say that I don't know how it works, I'm just the dean not a engineer" Ozpin answered in a apologetic tone

"I'm just glad that she's ok" Maki said, relieved

"well, kind of" said Ozpin, as he walks towards Mari unwrap her bandage, the bandage was fully removed and shows her wound is swelling

"her wound is starting to swell and we don't know how our treatments are not working, the medical team used everything in their power to help her but to no avail and we've been keeping her research purposes now but that doesn't mean we enjoyed this"

"shes being used again" Maki Said In a slightly angry tone while clutching his fist

"I take it she's been in that 'business' if you said again am I right?" Ozpin asked

Maki sighed loudly and nodded in agreement

"then don't worry, we won't do anything to her. Now go back to sleep it's too early to wake up"

"I can't, I just had a nightmare and probably too scared to sleep" Maki Stated

"I see then would you mind I give you this?" Ozpin Said While Handing a piece of paper to Maki

Maki grabs the paper and he suddenly felt dizzy

After a few seconds, Maki fell down on the floor unconscious followed by a loud thud after falling down

*Grimm's pov*

I slowly open my eye because my other eye is covered by my hair and everything is very blurry but I can make out a figure of woman nurse is replacing a IV bag on the side of beda after that she then looks at me puzzling for a few second then a look of shock is plastered on to her facr and she quickly left the room while my sight cleared up

Few minutes later, she came back with a doctor behind her and the doctor checked on me

"you're awake" said the doctor "can you hear me? if you can I need you nod if you are alive"

I slowly nodded and the doctor sighed in relief

"good, let's get you up"

The doctor and the nurse help me sit up form the bed and they moved in front of the bed when it was done

"now I'm going to show you your xrays" he said while setting up the xrays on the light board

"sharpnal is ludged on various parts of your body, we've removed some that hinder your body to move but some are ludged in your vital organs that if removed will flood it with your own blood, and some of your organs have been internally bleeding which we have cleansed and healed"

He moved to my side while the nurse handed him a clipboard

"your records shown that you are attending Hope University and we tired contact your school but it seems that they are offline, we need inform someone that you are here and need to be picked up"

I looked at the doctor in confusion because I don't know hope university or who even works their to which the doctor flips through the clipboard for few seconds then sets it down on a table beside me

"it seem he has Retrograde amnesia which will be a issue if he doesn't remember who works their or even his team but I don't know if it's permanent" The doctor muttered but I couldnt hear quite clearly

After he muttered something, he walks out of the room and while the nurse cleaned up the xrays and resumes her duty of treating me

After a few hours, the man from before walked to my room and to me with a Woman shyly walks behind him

"so how are you feeling?" asked the man

"who are you?" I asked weakly

"My Name is Zio Diture, I'm the Grandmaster of the Black Claws" he introduced himself

"where am I?"

"You are in the local hospital of the black claws" he answered "but do you remember how you got here?"

"no, not really" I said while shaking my head

"I see you do have amnesia but it will be temporary once I give you this" said Zio while Show a pill "here take it"

I hand out my hand for the pill and after he place it, I put the pill into my mouth and I swollowed it without water because their is no water on the nightstands

After a few second, my head starts hurting so badly because memories came flooding back

I clutch my head in agony while letting out a blood curdling shout until everything went dark

*Ruby's pov*

Me and my team were just wondering around the Metropolitan Of Kiribati and asking where one of the Gurdian Gate to no avail

"ughh were never going to find this" Lon Said, Annoyed

"We are going to find this" I reassured "we just need to keep asking"

"isn't that like we've been doing for like a Week in a half?" she asked almost fed up

"I know but we need to keep going,if Ozpin Said it was important then we have no reason to quit-" before I could finish my sentence Kat Suddenly Shouted which caught me off guard

"EURIKA!!!"

"what is?" I asked nervously

"I solved it" she said enthusiastically "this Ball, I know where is the gate are!"

"where?! Tell us!!" Lon Said While Shaking Kat

"u-u-under A-a L-l-large tree w-w-with a v-v-view of-f two m-mountains" she said while being shaked

"FINALLY!!" Lon Shouted while throwing her hand in the air in relief

Lon was about run off but Kat stopped her which made Lon Freeze in a Pose

"Hold On, we need to prepare, we would want to end up like Mari do we?" Kat asked With A stern face

"oh yeah I forgot hehe" she said while sheepishly smiled and still that pose

"where would we go to stock up?" I asked Kat

"To my dad's company" she answered

"Really?!" I said excitedly "WHERE!!"

Kat pointed to a Very Tall building with a Sign on the middle that said 'ROSE INDUSTRY'

I jumped up and down in excitement and without thinking run to the Building but I was stopped by Kat Pulling My Cloak back which made me run in place

"Hold Your Horses" She Command

I stopped and for some reason holding tiny horses between my arms

"you can just run through their, security their Is pretty strict and they will shoot on sight" Kat Spat

This made me shiver on what she said and also my horses shiver to which i comfort them

"Don't worry, I'll protect you"

Kat Lets go of my Cape which I lost balance and fell down on to my butt while still holding the Horse

"Now Let's go and let's be civil" Kat Said while Walking away

Tan and I followed while holding on my horse but Lon is Still in that pose

"Lon, Come on!" I shouted which she unfreeze herself then catches up

ROSE INSDUSTRY

Before they could Head inside, Kat Stopped her whole team infornt of the door

"OK now, your weapons will confiscated and will be back when we leave got it?"

They all nodded in agreemen and Kat Pushed Doors while heading inside,

The Inside looks like it was abandoned long time ago

"is this it?" Ruby Said Worried "it's looks like a Bandit den"

"Don't worry" She said while Taping on a broken Terminal

Few taps later and everything starts changing into a futuristic work shop

Ruby gazed in awe, to her this is very impressive on how the room changed with just a few taps, their is one that remnants working on but much more complicated

Ruby looked to Lon who has her mouth wide open and her eyes sparkling

Ruby puts down her horses and walks to Kat

"Kat this So Cool!!, remnant has this kind of tech but this is much more better" Ruby said surprised

"eh, its nothing too special" said Kat

"nothing special?!, this kind of technology can help many people here!"

Before Kat Could Respond, a elevator ping and the door open with a man in a red suit step out of the elevator

"Well who has Open the gates of the ROSE QUARTERS!!!" the Man cheered

Kat Walks Up to the man and she hugs him tightly

"good to see you dad" she said happily

"good to see you too Kat, How are you?" Kat's Dad Said

The Three walked up behind Kat and they greeted her dad

"Dad this are my Teammates-" She Turned around facing the Three before Continuing "-Guys this is Felix Rose, the Ceo of Rose industry and My Dad"

Ruby, Lon, And Tan greeted Kat's Dad

"hmm, so this the team your were talking about huh? It's nice to meet you all, I hope that you didnt give your dear leader to much stress" He joked

The three laughed nervously at the statement to which Kat's Dad chuckled at their reaction

"that's the Rose way, getting stress to achieve something, anyways what brings you here?" Felix Asked

"we need to prepare for a big fight, and We need upgrades and ammo" answered Kat

"what it is about?" he asked while being handed a PDA

"The Guardian Gate" She answered

"WHAT!!!!!" he shouted at the answer "Why?! You know it's dangerous to go their?!"

This shocked every worker in the area but went back when glanced at the scene

"I know but we need to do this" she Said Nervously "it's our mission"

Felix thinks it for a second before sighing in annoyance

"fine but make sure you survive this, I don't want to lose you too"

"don't worry, I'm a Rose and Roses never die" she reassured

Ruby sheds a tear at the tender moment

"okay, I'll send some Chips and Grenades to your room and Make the Weapon Smith Available for upgrades" said Felix

"Thanks Dad"

Felix nodded then quickly left

"With that set, let's go to my room" she said and they nodded

LTR followed Kat to a Terminal, Kat Clicks Some button and suddenly shouted "Forwards!"

And they suddenly appeared to a very messy room with papers spread round the room and even mountain sized paper stacks on the floor and even on a desk table. Pile of clothes place in front of a open cabinet, stacks of bowls placed besides on a somewhat clean desk where a computer is placed

"Welcome to Casa de Kat, mind the Cigarette butts" she welcomed while pointing on ground that is fulled with cigarette butts

"ughhhh.. Is this where you sleep?" said Ruby with worry

"and Eat?" Lon added

"I know it looks bad but we have no time to dwell, let's just find the box" she Said While Rummaging around her room

"Umm Kat are you okay?" Asked Ruby

"yea-"

"no, I mean Are YOU okay?" Ruby Emphasizes

That moment Kat Know what Ruby was talking about

"look, I can't tell you right now" Kat Softly said

"wh-"

"please let's just get this over with" Kat desperately said "the longer we're here, the more time we waste"

"b-"

"PLEASE STOP!!!" she silenced Ruby

The room is now filled with a tense atmosphere and silence until Kat continued

"can we just find the box?...if you try asking again, just leave Now or else" Kat Said with Anger in her voice

The Three Starts Rummaging around the room for a few hours until Lon found the box

Lon puts the box in the middle of the room and opens it, inside a small stacks boxes of chips are place on top many grenades ranging from frags to healing

Kat walks up to her closet and Grabs Four bags then gives it to each of them

After everyone has their bags, they all grab handfuls of chips and grenades

They all get up and they walked out of the room with sad and tense

**Chapter 8 end**


	9. Chapter 9: 4 Way Vision

In the town of Susanou, Team BRND is Slowly treking the dismal town filled with bloody corpse of humans and faunus while they are reading their weapons for whats to come

Carefully walk around the town, they found a wounded person inside a house calling for help, they rushed to help the person but it was too late, the house has came down and crushed the person inside

Suddenly right after the house collapsing, a Loud Roar near caught them off guard but still had time to be ready

They turned their backs against each and slowly walked in sync towards the middle of the town, they stopped and looked around still in the position while aiming their weapons for any possible situation

"Its here!" Nala called their attention which shift to Nala's Direction to see the zero

The new type has a lower part of a horse and a upper parts has a human body and no head and arms

Suddenly the zero stomped a person underneath so hard that person exploded by the force of the stomp causing blood and limbs to fly off and after this Team BRND immediately scattered in different directions but still keeping track at the monster

While they were scattering, the zero readies for itself to charge against the team

Nala stopped herself and quickly made a square in the air then stabs it with her rapier and out comes a glass tiger that quickly attacks the zero as it gets close, before it could stomp the tiger, it got distracted by gun fire hit it, it changed its attention to the three shooting their weapons at it with this the zero charged at the three in a very fast manner that can be a blur when seen, at the last second the three dodged out of the away of the zero while still shoot it. The zero crashed to a build behind them and the Trio quickly runs out of the way of the crash site while avoiding the mental line that could charge at any moment. They stopped and still keep on shooting at it then stopped shooting when a large rumble caught them off guard which came from the zero who was charging out of the building but before it could make out, Nala Blocked the Exit via summoning Two Large Elephant to block it, as it was blocked, Dream Removes a Case of a Rocket launcher behind his back which they were rewarded back two villages ago and also been carrying it all the way through, immediately places it on the ground, opens it, and takes out. Dream readies the Rocket Launcher and Nala Called off the summons and the zero was caught off guard by the summons disapperance with gave them the window to fire at and blow it up, as the smoke cleared, the zero or whats left it has been reduce to its behind being left, Dream loaded another rocket to launcher and fired it at the behind, disintegrating it

They walked up to the damage to see whats it has in stored, they kick some ashes until they discovered something glowing, Railey Grabs it and they looked at it,a small diamond with some etchings on it

"What is this?" asked Riley as he looked at the diamond

"maybe it's a clue?" questioned Bliss "it has something etched on to it"

Railey hands the diamond to Bliss and he Points it at the sun and a beam ray over them and onto ground.

The diamond was reflecting some sort of a piece of something but it wasn't enough, Bliss rotates and it seem to be a map of sort that lead to a Bridge with two towers besides it when fully put together

"hmmm, a bridge between two towers?" Bliss pondered

Bliss thinks of any possible area that fits the description but nothing was come to mind

"I can't think any places that match it" said Bliss

"then let's take a break for now, we've been wondering around Raikozo for The Past 6 days straight and I'm not kidding" said Railey

Bliss nodded before they walked off the town to find a new one to rest

6 days ago

Team KLTR are in the Crafting and Upgrading section the The industry, picking out some upgrades for their weapons while Ruby is Picking weapons parts for a new weapons that she had in mind.

After picking parts, Ruby Places her taken weapon parts and starts building something, she quickly finished the weapon in minutes thanks to Weiss Teaching her more faster to build and she unveiled her new weapons which its just the same exact Crescent Rose that she build back at Signal Academy with no upgrades what so ever

Ruby hugs her new Crescent Rose and dumps the Twin Rose

Kat noticed this and felt for some reason disappointed at her actions, she walked up to her and places her hand on Ruby's shoulder which startled her but quickly calmed down when she looked at Kat

"whatcha go their?" Kat asked

"oh just my Crescent Rose that ive built again" she answered while running her figure to the body of Crescent Rose

"then how about, Twin Rose? You're just going to dump that?" said Kat

"well I missed Crescent Rose for this Past year and don't get me wrong, I like Twin Rose but Crescent Rose was the First weapon I've created and having it gave me fond memories when I was a huntress" Ruby Explained while Rubbing her nape

"so that means your just going to throw the memory of a friend?" asked Kat

"What? No, it's just that I miss my old weapon that's all" Ruby Explained

Kat sigh loudly before continuing "fine" and she left but before she could fully leave, she add "but before I go, I have this to say, the past will help but you'll never fully bloom if you keep cling to it" and with she closed the door quietly

Ruby looked at replica of Crescent Rose with doubt but also couldn't just dump it because it be a waste of resources

She looked back and forth to Crescent Rose and Duel Rose and Then suddenly an idea clicked in her head and she began working on a new weapon

After a few hours, Ruby came out from the assembly with her new combined weapon

Ruby puts it behind her back and she walks to her team, who was about to head out the building

*Maki's Pov*

Day after

Maki is treading in a very snowy mountain while he pulled Mari on a Wheel barrel full covered and heated but Maki is not wearing anything that would keep him

"I need to find the cure" I thought to myself over and over again

Suddenly the Wind Blew more Agressively causing to me to stop for moment then continues nonetheless

The Cold keeps getting stronger and stronger and me keep getting weaker and weaker, my vision getting blurier and blurier, my body getting heavier as seconds go by, and my heart beats faintly

Then my body freezed up and I fell to the ground, half face on the snow

As my vision gets darker and darker, a shadowy figure appears closer with every blink until I fully close my eyes

2 Days After

I slowly open up my eyes to see a rock ceiling with stalagmite

Sitting up slowly and my eyes wonder around until a figure is attending Mari

Suddenly the figure starts talking

"and that should do it" the figure said while shaking his or her hands

The figure turned around and jump back in shock to see me woken up but he or she quickly calm down

"I see that you have awoken and don't worry about your friend here, her wound has been healed up but it takes time to fully heal" explained the Figure

"Who are you?" I weakly asked

The figure pulled down its hood to reveal a Woman who Eerily Similar to Mari but older and shorter hair

"It's me Your Mother" she calmly Answers while Smiling warmly

My eyes Widen, Memories of my childhood came flooding, and Tears formed on my eyes

"M-mom?!" I shakily Shouted while I Run up and Hugged her Unconditionally

She pats my head as I cry uncontrollable

"It's okay, let it all out" she said Softly

And I let it all my anger, sadness, guilt, all of it

After that crying session, I wipe my tears and I looked up to mom

"better?" She ask warmingly

I nodded in agreement and she smiled warmingly

"where were you for all these years?" i asked

She hesitanted to answer for a moment before mustered up some courage to speak

"When your father died, i couldn't handle the responsibility of my children being within my care for how poor we are and i tried every orphanage, every parent, every care centers but they all said the samething... no" she said halfway breaking down to tears

"and i don't know why that i felt nothing...like empty, broken and destroyed and so i ran, ran as far away as possible and here we are" she said in a somber tone

She release her grip from the hug and i did the same

Both of us avoided any eye contact and stayed their in silence

*Yang's Pov*

3 Days Later

Me and My Team are all huddled up around the campfire, chatting just to past the time until Ryan claps his hand which caused us to look

"Okay now that we Know wheres the location of the Momentos, We need to Prepare for this Fight"

"Alright, First Thing the morning, lets buy some supplies" i said while pumping my arm in the air "Good Night Guys"

"Night" Ringo and Niya Said In unoson

And we all head to our

*Grimm's Pov*

Grimm slowly opens his eyes while he looked around the place and realizing that his still in the hospital

He slowly sit up right from the bed and noticed a white hair woman from before sitting beside his bed

She wears a black and white biker jacket with a green lime Undershirt and a stitched Hood on the back, Black Pants and Black combat boots.

Her hair is almost neck-length with X shape Pins on the side of her hair

Grimm checks his hands to see the left side still has that weird arm but it's not deformed anymore as now looks a normal human arm bone but still having that black color and also still has three fingers

Grimm suddenly heard a Groan besides him, causing him to look at the woman waking up

"oh! hello there" She nervously Greeted "I see you've waken up"

I nodded In agreement before she continued

"oh good, for a sec their you we're just possesed by a Host" She said in relief "okay, now that your awake let's get off that bed"

She moves besides me then puts her hand on my shoulder for support as I move out of the bed


End file.
